Taking Chances
by Emde13
Summary: Lia is trying her best to forget her past. But when it keeps reappearing, it makes it impossible. Add on that her sanity is constantly being tested. Even her boyfriend, Captainsparklez, loses hope in her. All she can do is take chances to save her and her loved ones. Will she take the right chances? Or will she ruin it all. Is her past hiding something that could kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Another Chance, so go be a babe and give it a read :3**

Blood. It's flowing through you right now. Into your heart. But It leaves it at the same time. Making a circle. Not a perfect one. Just one that works. So pull out a sheet of paper and draw me an imperfect circle. Now erase part of it. Imagine that it was your blood stream. And now look, it's flowing out everywhere onto your paper. So what else can you do, but draw the line back. But it will never be the same as the rest of the circle.

But let's say you don't draw the line back. The blood just keeps flowing. The more blood your heart pumps out, the less blood returns. So when do you run out of blood? Cells can't divide quickly enough to sustain your life. But doctors can. They can redraw that line, and you'll stop bleeding.

But let's say there are no doctors to help you. What then?

You die, that's what.

I didn't die that day. I just disappeared. I guess you could say a part of me did die. It took years to get it back.

But my blood will forever be on that floor. No matte how many times you try to mop it up. What's done is done. I can't help what Michael did to me. But he sure as hell didn't get away with it.

This is where my story gets complex. So I'll try my best to explain it.

They picked up my lifeless body and rushed to the hospital. There, they sowed me up and waited for me to awake. I was lost in a land with my dead loved ones. It's was nice being with them until things got serious.

"You know you have to go back," Sam, my old best friend, said to me.

"What do you mean? I belong here."

"No you don't. Your journey isn't over yet."

"Yes it is."

"No, not even close."

"What?"

"Wake up, Lia. Wake up."

I awoke to a doctor gently shaking my arm.

"Good. You're awake," he said. "There's someone here to see you."

Half-expecting Michael to walk through the door, I was wrong. A man who worked for the government came through the doorway.

"Lia, we have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to go into the witness protection program."

"Why?"

"You have a very bad person after you. We have been trying to track him down for years. For your safety and the safety of your loved ones, you have to disappear."

"Disappear? I can't just disappear. I have nothing to go on without others. I have fans. I have a job."

"You just have to die."

"I've already lost everything once, and I am not doing so again."

"Lia, it's for the best."

"NO! You don't understand. I need them. I. Need. Them."

"You can't-"

"Can't what? I can't fight for what I have given up everything to? That's like killing me."

"Fine. But you can't stay here, and the people who live here can't know you're alive."

I started crying.

"You can go somewhere else if it really means that much to you."

"Just leave."

"Just think about it. Think about how many lives are in your hands right now. I'll be back tomorrow or you can call me anytime. Your doctor has my number." Then he left.

"Lia, I know what you've been through. And most people wouldn't have made it as far as you have. I know you mean a lot to a bunch of people. But their lives depend on you. If whoever is after you is still alive, they might go for someone you love. You've made so many tough decisions. I trust that you will make this one too. And it'll be the right one." My doctor rubbed my arm and left the room.

_Why are so many people lives in my hands when I can't even handle my own?_

I called the doctor back in, "Can you bring back the guy?"

My doctor waved his hand somewhere outside into the hallway. The government officer entered again, "Your decision?"

"I have someone who lives in Pennsylvania."

"You'll be willing to go live with them?"

"Yes."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go tell the ones in the waiting room."

"Tell them what?"

"That you're dead."

"Won't they want to say goodbye?"

He pointed to a speaker just above my bed, "I'll lead them to a room with a fake dead person under a sheet. They'll believe it's you. There's a hidden microphone in there that will play through the speaker. You'll hear everything said."

Jordan's POV

We sat impatiently in the waiting room for hours. James called Eddie to see where him and Aleks were. They ended up being caught in traffic. Lia's other friends sat across from us; they're eyes filled with tears. An agent kept coming to us and keeping us updated. This was the last update:

"She didn't make it."

He told us to follow him back to her room so we could say our goodbyes, but he didn't allow the girls to come. Something about having to come separately.

So we did say our goodbyes to Lia. Or at least the body of her that lies underneath a sheet.

Lia deserved so much more than this, but we failed to give it to her.

Lia's POV

I cried as I saw the Creatures enter the room. Their faces filled with sadness. I wanted to run in there screaming, "I'm not dead!" but I couldn't for their sake. My doctor rubbed my back the entire time, because I was crying so fiercely. Each one of their little speeches dug into me father than any knife ever could. I didn't know if I was really saving their lives, or making them worse. But my decision had already been made.

"Goodbye, Lia," played through the speaker. It was the voice of all the Creatures except Eddie and Aleks.

"Do you need to call the person I'm staying with?"

"Already did."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry. It's taken care of. Just rest now."

I don't know how you're supposed to rest when you just died.

After the Creatures left, my friends entered. "No," I said as they began their goodbyes.

Chelsea: "I remember when you would get mad at me for gossiping. Sorry about that. You could've left me, but some how you knew that I meant no harm. You were smarter than you thought. There's so much to you that you didn't realize. You didn't realize how much you meant to your friends. To your fans. You always knew though. Like someone from above was telling you these things. If you can hear us, know what we are saying, because it's true."

Niomi: "I remember how you used to pick on me for looking like an Enderman. You were joking of course. You always were. That's what we loved about you. You always found something to joke about. But when it came down to being serious, you were right there too. I knew I could tell you anything and you could always help. You always did help. But now you can't. Yet, you won't die. We will carry you on. We will pass down stories to people until the whole world knows who Lia Johnson was. You'll live forever in people's hearts. Especially in ours."

Shadin: "I remember the summer we became best friends. You told me the problems the others had caused you. I remember being one of your fans. I knew I would never meet you. But I did. And I love the fact that you treated me like a human, and not a fan. Like you treat all your fans. You channel took off from there. But you never acted like you were better than us, because you had more subscribers. In fact you put others first. But now it's your turn to be put first." She stuttered her last few words to Lia, "I'll miss you."

Alex: "I remember how it felt when I first met you. Then I remember how it felt losing you. It was empty throughout the hallways without you. Now what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can run into you at the grocery store again. Maybe in heaven, but that's a long ways away for most of us. I just hope to see you again one day. I don't care where, I just need you. Please, Lia. Please..."

Crest: "I remember the day you sat by me in the cafeteria. No matter how awkward the situation, you always found a way to make it unawkward. With your bright spirit, nothing could bring you down. Even when I totally rejected you, you were able to bring me back to earth. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be with Mitch." She smiled slightly about the thought of Mitch. "You always tried to make a difference, but Lia, you were the difference. And you always will be. Forever."

Rebecca: "I remember when we first met. I remember how I thought you'd be just another person. I was so wrong." She took in a deep breath full of tears. "You became so much more though. You told me your secrets and your past, even though we had just met. It's like you knew who to trust. Like you saw something special in me. In all of us. I won't forget you, ever. I can't imagine you gone, yet here I am. Goodbye, Lia."

Maggie: "I remember when you came bursting through those double doors after Rebecca. I may be a shy person, but you brought out the real me, the out going side. Normally I would shut people out, but not with you. You didn't give up on me. On us." She pulled out her sleeve and wiped her face. "Don't go. We weren't done with you."

They hugged and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed and attempted to get up. My friends think I'm dead. But I am very much alive. They would be hurt so much if they knew that I fooled them for they're safety. They would rather me return alive and put their lives like at risk than for me to be dead, but still alive. But life isn't fair. You just have to learn to live with it. Make the best of what you're given. Remember that some people aren't given a lot.

"Eddie has almost arrived," the agent said.

"How do you know his name?" I sniffled.

"He told me." Then he left.

"Why am I still alive, doc?"

"Well, do you want the scientific reason or the moral reason."

"Why not both?" I said, trying to be the normal joking person I truly am.

He got was I saying. "Well, when the knife entered into you, it missed all of your vital organs. All I had to do was stop the bleeding, which there was a lot of. We had to give you a blood transfusion."

"How did you know my blood type?"

"It was in the system."

"What _is _my blood type?"

"O negative."

"That's the most rare type!"

"Lucky for you, your friend Jordan is the same type."

_Jordan! As in Captainsparklez. _

"What about my boyfriend? Does he get to know I'm alive?"

"The less people who know the better."

Eddie and Aleks came rushing through the door.

"What's the big hurry?" I said.

"I'm Russian so," Aleks answered. We replied with laughter, or at least as much as I could laugh. I totally wasn't stabbed the other day.

Then the agent guy entered in a more proper fashion, "Lia, are you ready?"

"What do I have to do?" I said, ready to take on the world. But I won't forget the ones who have loved me. I must do this. For you.

* * *

><p>I went back with Eddie and Aleks, leaving my past behind. But it's hard to forget your past when it keeps coming up with more answers and more mysteries.<p>

Anyways, on with the story. So I had to dye my hair and change my name. So I was turned into a blonde. My name was now Victoria. But I chose to go by Vik.

If you think I was strong through this I wasn't. Not at all. I lost everything again. Even Jordan. I got a series of text on my phone from him.

**(A/N this is all Jordan and I got this from a pic I found. So credit to them)**

"Why are people saying you're dead?"

"You're not dead."

"Please don't be dead."

"Lia."

"Can this be a joke yet?"

"Please send me tons of Emojis to make me smile again."

"I love youz."

"Oh look my classy Typoes."

"You*"

"I miss you."

"Idk I like it here. Makes me feel like you're still here."

"Like any minute now you're just gonna text me 'hey(:'"

"You were on the news omgomgomg."

"You know Halloween is next month, you can come back dressed up as a ghost."

"No applause? That was funny. Ok."

"LIA COME BACK."

"COME BACK AND TELL ME BYE YOU ASSHOLE."

"STOP PLAYING STOP IT. IT'S NOT FUNNY COME BACK RIGHT NOW."

"You're not coming back are you?"

"Well I love you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodmorning I love you."

"Hey Lia, I Just left your service. and it was SO HARD. I love you more than life. You are my everything. Please give me a sign, hit my dreams up, anything that you are okay, that you know what I'm doing for you."

I wanted to answer so badly. I hate what I put him through. I hate myself for what I put everyone through.

Jordan's POV

"Does anyone have Captainsparklez's number?" I asked the other miserable Creatures.

"I do," James said, giving me the number. I called and left a message explaining everything.

A few days later was her funeral service. So we all got out our suits and tied our ties. Lia's friends got on their dresses and heels. Other Jordan showed up in a suit like the rest of us, but he had a bouquet of roses. They were Lia's favorite flower. She like the way they smelled. She even planted her own bush in the backyard just to smell the roses. Oh how she loved that bush. It meant something to her that no one else will ever understand. No one ever even asked her why it was so special. They just went with it because we all have that one special thing. They didn't even stopped to judge her. No one dared to judge Lia. If they did, she would call them out, tell them that they aren't perfect either. Then I guess they just stopped and left her alone. She was too smart for them. She always found away to prove to people the truth. Even if there is none, there was still some to Lia.

I was one of the people chosen to give a speech at her funeral. As I walked up to the podium, I held the sheet of paper with my speech on it very tightly. My hands were sweaty and my throat was dry. I opened the paper and looked down at my speech, "Hello everyone. If you don't know me my name is Jordan Mathewson." I looked at the next few words. Then I crumpled the sheet of paper, "I was responsible for Lia. We were responsible for Lia. I remember the day like it was yesterday. The day I first met Lia Johnson. I remember when she tried to kill herself. But we stopped her. We didn't really even know her, but there was something special about her. I think we all felt it. Everyone she ever said a word to felt it. She touched so many people's lives and she doesn't even know it. Then I remembered when I picked her up from the mental hospital after not seeing her for over a year. She hadn't changed a bit. She told us about her adventures there with her new friends. And I remember how sad she was when she lost all contact with them. But fate was on her side, and she was reunited with them. And she even met a new girl, Ava. Then Ava left and Lia didn't know what to do. But with the help of her other friends, Lia made it out. And now suddenly she is gone. I still see her bright smile in my mind. I feel like she is still with us. Standing there somewhere in the crowd. But she isn't. And I can't even imagine it." I paused. "Whoever you are. Whoever did this. Know what you have done. You hurt Lia, you hurt us. All of us. When I find you. I will show you no mercy. YOU took her away from us. YOU took her away from me. YOU will pay for this." And I walked back to my seat.

Other Jordan gave each of us roses to put on Lia's coffin. "I heard she loved roses," he said.

"Yeah. She even had her own bush," I said.

"Mind if I check it out after?"

"No. Just don't ruin it."

"I won't."

Lia's POV

We went to Colorado for my funeral. Obviously I didn't go. So I went back to the house to look at my rose-bush one last time. While I was there I got an idea to bury something to my friends under the rose-bush. I wrote them all love letters. I cut a piece of paper up and filled each with a different part of one of my favorite songs, _This song save my life _by the Simple plan.

_I wanna start by letting you know this_  
><em>Because of you my life has a purpose<em>  
><em>You helped me be who I am today<em>  
><em>I see myself in every word you say<em>  
><em>Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me<em>  
><em>Trapped in a world where everyone hates me<em>  
><em>There's so much that I'm going through<em>  
><em>I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you<em>

Rebecca and Maggie

_I was broken_  
><em>I was choking<em>  
><em>I was lost<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>  
><em>I was bleeding<em>  
><em>Stopped believing<em>  
><em>Could have died<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>  
><em>I was down<em>  
><em>I was drowning<em>  
><em>But it came all just in time<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>

Crest and Niomi

_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever_  
><em>You always know how to make me feel better<em>  
><em>Because of you my dad and me are so much closer<em>  
><em>Than we used to be<em>  
><em>You're my escape when I'm stuck<em>  
><em>In this small town<em>  
><em>I turn you up<em>  
><em>Whenever I feel down<em>  
><em>You let me know like no one else<em>  
><em>That it's ok be myself<em>

Shadin, Chelsea and Alex

_I was broken_  
><em>I was choking<em>  
><em>I was lost<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>  
><em>I was bleeding<em>  
><em>Stopped believing<em>  
><em>Could have died<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>  
><em>I was down<em>  
><em>I was drowning<em>  
><em>But it came all just in time<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>

Jordan

_You'll never know _  
><em>What it means to me <em>  
><em>That I'm not alone<em>  
><em>That I'll never have to be<em>

James

_I was broken_  
><em>I was choking<em>  
><em>I was lost<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>  
><em>I was bleeding<em>  
><em>Stopped believing<em>  
><em>Could have died<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>  
><em>I was down<em>  
><em>I was drowning<em>  
><em>But it came all just in time<em>  
><em>This song saved my life<em>

Dan

_My life_  
><em>My life<em>  
><em>(This song saved my life)<em>

Seamus

_My life_  
><em>My life <em>  
><em>(This song saved my life)<em>

Spoon

_My life_  
><em>My life<em>  
><em>(This song saved my life)<em>

Steven

_My life_  
><em>My life<em>  
><em>This song saved my life.<em>

Eddie and Aleks

You guys saved my life.

Then I wrote a short legit love letter to Jordan. I put them in to a small box and buried it in front of the rose-bush. I heard voices coming to the backyard so I bolted.

**Leave a review telling me what you think of taking chances. Take care and sleep well (idk)**


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie's POV

Lia's rose-bush in the backyard looked like it had been dug up and replanted again. I crouched down and unburied some of the dirt.

"What are you doing?" Kootra said, trying to stop me. But I kept digging. I dug until I found a small box. I opened it to find pieces of paper slightly covered in dirt. Each sheet had a name written on it. I passed them out to people they belonged to. I even passed them out to the girls who decided to come look at the bush with Jordan.

"How did these get here? They weren't here the other day," James said.

"Who knows," I sighed.

Lia's POV

I ran out of the backyard and down the street to a McDonald's that Eddie said he would meet me at after the funeral. The plan was meet here and drive back. Yeah it was a long drive, but I like road trips. They're the best to rethink everything. Kind of like showers, but not like showers.

Eddie came through the door, "Ready to go Li-Vik."

"Yup," I answered. And we left.

To be honest I did sleep most of the way. But this was the trip where I really did leave it all behind. I started the road to recovery. Mentally not physically. My mental state was not stable. It was bipolar almost. Or maybe even schizophrenic. I would see hallucinations and hear voices. Let me clarify, one voice. Michael's. What he did to me wasn't fair. But what I did to him was worse. I was constantly breaking things at Eddie's apartment, because I saw Michael trying to use it against me. Let me tell you it wasn't the real me. It was Vik. She locked me away in my own mind and took over me. She was a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl that was mentally insane. A demon. A monster. An animal. Then again, I did win the battle in the end.

Once we made it back to Eddie's apartment, he showed me around. He showed me the extra bedroom I would be staying in. Aleks was also staying with Eddie. They ended up sharing a room for me. I offered to sleep on the couch, but they insisted.

One thing that is very important was my Youtube channel. Eddie uploaded a cover of _Let Her Go _by Passenger on to my channel. The song played as it went through some of my best moments from my videos. A lot of them were with my friends and Team Crafted. I don't know how word got them, but it did. They made a video in memory of me. And I even saw some fans make videos. My death was everywhere. And it's all a lie.

I have to be Vik now. Lia is dead to the world.

"Do I have to get my name legally changed?" I asked Eddie.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I want to."

"What! Why?"

"I can't be Lia anymore. The whole world thinks I'm dead. They're going to flip because I'm not."

"But what about Lia?"

"She died back at the hospital."

"Okay."

Vik's POV

I got my name the next day: Victoria Annabelle Parker. If you were to look Lia Johnson up on the web, she would come up as dead.

I was forced to delete my phone number and get a knew one. I did keep all my contacts though. It just made me feel like there was still something left for me to hold onto. Like once this is all resolved I will text them saying, "Hey. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Then I would explain everything and they would understand.

I spent days thinking of what I would say to them. Eventually I gave up and decided I would let my heart do the talking.

And everyday I spent locked up in my room. I wanted no contact with anyone. Not even Eddie. Not Aleks. No one. I was trying to recover the part of myself that was already gone. I did start-up a new Youtube channel called SneakyViky. It was small and all single player. The deal was if I were to do Youtube, I wouldn't be able to play with anyone who knew me. It was worth it to be able to exist again in the world. Even though I did shut everyone out...

"Vik... Come out. I haven't seen you since we got back. That was two weeks ago," Eddie said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Just go away."

"You can't just shut everyone out. You used to tell me everything. Now you won't even come out to eat."

He was right. I haven't eaten much since I got here. I've lost like 10 pounds, and I was already underweight. I was becoming anorexic and I started to cut again. You're probably thinking about how much of an idiot I am. Go ahead. I am already mentally insane so it wouldn't bother me.

"Eddie just leave me alone."

"Vik what has happened to you?"

"I don't know."

"Just open the door."

I threw the key perfectly so it slid under the door. He picked it up and unlocked the door. I could feel his hesitation as his hand floated above the door handle. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open the door. I wasn't either. I looked like a mess. I haven't showered or brushed my hair or anything. I was curled up in a blanket on the bed. Not to mention the pile of used tissues everywhere. I can't even imagine what it smelled like.

"Vik..." he said entering my cave. "You look awful."

I gave him a "no shit" face.

"You need to eat something." He inhaled. "And take a shower."

"I didn't let you in here to criticize my way of living."

"This is no way to live your life."

"What life, Eddie? Huh, what life? The life where I have to pretend I'm dead when I'm not? The life where I was stabbed and no one asked if I was okay? It gets kind of lonely. No one understands. No one can understand. I'm trapped and I can't get out, Eddie. I'm going insane."

"I can't help you if you don't let me."

"HELP ME NOW THEN!"

He sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my back, "What do you need?"

"Some pancakes would be nice."

He laughed and got to make pancakes. Before he left he turned and said, "You should seriously think about showering."

I sighed and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to shower. I took off my clothes to reveal my bony, pale body. You could count my ribs and the vertebrae on my spine. My cheeks were caved in. My eyes weren't a vibrant color like normal. My blonde hair was tangled far beyond a brush. I decided to just try to use conditioner to help get the tangles out. So I took a twenty-minute shower. I got all the tangles out of my hair and brushed my teeth. I changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt then went to the kitchen to check on my pancakes.

"Are they done?" I asked.

"Almost."

"They normally don't take this long."

"I had to go to the store to get some pancake mix."

I sighed out of hunger.

_This isn't me. Vik, why are you staring yourself? You love food too much to do this._

A plate of five pancakes was delivered in front of me. I dug in. Eddie smiled as I ate the last one, "Slow down before you give yourself a stomach ache."

"Too late."

"I have to go record now. Do something productive."

I laughed, "Fine."

After he left, my phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

"You can't run from your destiny," It said.

"Who is this?"

"You know who, Lia."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Vik."

"Who are you!"

"I found you. You aren't dead. Liar."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Michael."


	4. Chapter 4

**Where have my lovely reviewers gone? I know I don't answer reviews anymore but I still read them. I got banned from answering them because "I'm talking to people I don't know" I love to answer but I can't anymore. But don't slow down with the reviews. I need all the support you can give. **

**Read your monkey off now (don't ask)**

"Eddie!" I began to scream and cry. "Eddie!"

I backed up into the kitchen as far as I could, still screaming for Eddie. He came running into the kitchen, "What? What happened?"

I pointed to my phone on the table.

"What about it?" he said.

"Look at it," I said through my breaths filled with tears.

He went over and read the messages on my phone. He froze. I froze. Time froze. Our eyes met and mine were filled with fear. His eyes reflected the same fear. My eyes again changed to a light green. So light it was yellow.

Yellow is fear. True fear.

My eyes only change to true emotions.

"How did he find you?" Eddie said, bringing me out of my trance.

"Does it look like I know?"

"Well now he probably knows where you are. That means he knows where the others are too."

I remained silent.

Eddie smacked the table with his hand, "dammit! I have to go warn the others back in Colorado. Stay put with Aleks and don't answer the door under any circumstances." Then he stormed off to go tell Aleks.

I curled up into a ball. I was still unable to control my fear. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. My mind fogged with the thought of Micheal. I may be brave but I couldn't bare to see him again. He threatened to kill me once and he will do it again. He won't stop until I'm dead. Let's face the fact that we both knew the police weren't going to catch him. I fell off the face of the Earth and he was still able to find me. And I still don't know how. No one knew what I looked like. Even my small section of fans didn't know. They didn't even know my real voice. I edited my voice in all of my recordings. Eddie entered the room again, "I'll tell the police. Vik, you'll be fine. I promise."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep," I said. Then he left again.

I cradled my head in my hands. This is my fault. I should have died. I shouldn't have been given another chance.

"Vik, let's go watch a movie. Take your mind off things," Aleks said. He held out his hand and I took it.

So we watched two full movies. Somewhere during the second movie, I got a call from Eddie. It was just a check up so it wasn't too important. Then we finished the movie and it was around dinner time.

"What do you want to eat?" Aleks asked.

"Can we order pizza?"

"Sure."

We ordered a large meat-lovers pizza for the both of us since it was our favorite. But neither of us thought about the fact that the pizza would have to be delivered, and we would have to open up the door.

After about twenty plus minutes, I went to use the bathroom.

Eddie's POV

(meanwhile)

I got the next flight to Denver, which was right away. A few hours later, I arrived. I called Jordan and told him to pick me up as soon as possible. I told him that it was an emergency. He had to know she was alive. He had to know she was in danger. He had to know he was in danger. When Jordan arrived he looked like hell. Like the devil knocked on his door.

"Man, what happened to you?" I said.

"Nothing," he barked.

"Jordan, what happened?"

"I said nothing." He said this with hate in his voice.

"What's your problem?"

"Eddie leave me alone!"

"Hey! Calm your shit."

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough few months."

_Has it really been a month since Lia died?_

"Jordan, why haven't you said anything to me. I could have helped."

He didn't answer; he just left. I followed.

(at the house)

The house was in terrible condition. There was trash covering every square inch. The undone dishes smelled like rotten everything. I walked to Lia's room and it was untouched. It was perfect. All of her things were set up perfectly like they would be in a magazine.

"Jordan, how did this happen?" I said to the oddly quiet Jordan.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

He continued to mumble things like, "Lia was our glue" or "Lia kept us straight."

"You don't need her for your own health, Jordan!"

He looked me dead in the eye, "You wouldn't understand. You were never there for her like the rest of us were."

"I do understand. That's why I am here. Jordan, Lia is alive."

He gave me a look of disbelief. I pulled out my phone and called her. I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Lia. I was just calling to check up on you. Is everything over there okay?"

"Yeah. Aleks and I were just watching a movie. Is everything over there okay?"

"Yeah. The others are a bit of a disaster, but it's fine."

"If only I could tell them I was alive."

"Yeah. I'll be back later tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye." And she hung up.

Jordan was silent.

"Jordan, know we didn't want to hide this from you. We were protecting Lia from Micheal. I-"

"It's okay. I get it now. But why did you come here to tell us?"

"She's in danger, and so are you."

"How?"

"Micheal found her."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I thought you should know since Micheal already found her. And I want you to clean this mess up and get the creature hub back to the way it was. Also keep an eye out for Michael. He could come here any moment."

He stood up, "Don't worry. We'll be okay. Just get back to Lia."

I nodded and left for the airport.

Vik's POV

I was washing my hands when I heard a knock at the door. My first thought was the pizza is here.

"Is the pizza he-" I was cut off by my heart stopping. Micheal was standing in front of the door way with a knife to Aleks' throat.

My eyes widened as Micheal said the words, "Miss me?"

**Remember to leave a review! I love each and every one of you more than you think. Tell me your fav color and why in the reviews.**

**Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Watching Pokémon on Netflix and I'm so happy right now. It was like my childhood. You understand right?**

**Thank you all for all of the reviews it makes me so happy! My favorite color is green because it's the color of the grass and trees and I just love nature. I'm a strange teenager I know.**

**On with the story!**

Vik's POV

"Miss me?"

I don't understand what is wrong with him.

"Let him go. I'm the one you want," I said, showing no fear even though I was full of it.

Micheal held the knife closer to Aleks' neck.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Why?"

"Take me. I'll go with you if you let him go."

"Tie him up and put him in that closet." Then he pushed Aleks down by my feet. I grabbed the nearby rope and tied his hands behind his back.

"Vik. Don't do this," Aleks pleaded.

"Get in the closet," I said pushing him into the closet and locking it. I felt Micheal's body behind my own. He lifted my shirt to reveal the scar of where he stabbed me. He traced the knife across it.

"How badly did I miss? I'm glad I did."

I remained silent. He turned me around. I held his hand that had the knife in it, "Let's get out of her. Run away. You know, like we always wanted to."

He held up the knife.

"Put it down, Michael."

"NO!" he shouted as he brought the knife back. I ducked out-of-the-way. He growled. I stumbled into the kitchen as the maniac followed. I grabbed a chair and forced him to back out of the kitchen. I grabbed a knife from the drawer. Micheal recovered from the chair and lunged at me. I screamed and held up the knife. Micheal stopped and looked down. I followed hid gaze to my hand holding the knife. The knife now inside of him. He looked back up to my eyes, which were flaming red with anger. I pulled the knife out. Then in again. He fell to the ground. At that moment Eddie came running in, "Vik!"

Eddie's POV

I took a taxi from the airport back to my apartment. I rushed out into the street. I saw the cop car in front of the building, and I went over to it. The cop wasn't in his car. I went into the building to find the cop laying on the ground. I knelt down and shook his body. He didn't respond. That was when I knew it was serious. I flew up the stairs and into my apartment. On the way I called the police.

_He is here._

_He is here._

_He is here._

That was all that was running through my mind.

The door to my apartment looked like it had been forced open. I ran to the kitchen where I saw Vik and Michael. Michael fell to the floor and Vik stood motionless.

"Vik!" I said. She dropped the knife and began to cry. I went over and grabbed ahold of her as she started to fall to the ground. One of her eyes was light blue and the other was bright yellow. Her eyes only show true emotions, but I had never seen them turn yellow before. **(A/N this part is slightly gory)** I put my hands on her cheeks and she put her bloody hands on mine.

"I killed him," she mumbled over and over again.

Someone else came running in. I turned to see the agent from the hospital. He had is gun pointed at me, but put it down as soon as he realized it was only me. "What the hell happened?" he said as he looked at the mess.

I stood up and gave a hand to Vik. She shook as I lead her away from Michael's dead body. "I'm going to wash her up. There's your culprit," I pointed at Michael. "I don't want to see it when I get back."

I was pissed that they let Michael get to Vik, and Vik shouldn't have had to kill him. She is traumatized now. It's burned into her skull.

When we came to the bathroom, Vik turned and said, "Thank you, Eddie. For everything. But I can take it from here." Then she went into the bathroom and closed the door. I walked back into the living room to find the agent still there.

"We'll be back in an hour to speak with Vik about the event. Once we clear that it was in her defense, we will be out of your hair," he said and then began to walk out the door. "Take good care of her." Then he left.

(Twenty minutes later)

The agent returned at the time he said he would. But Vik wasn't out of the bathroom yet.

Vik's POV

I chose to take my time in the bathroom because I needed time to think things over. Showers are a great way to do so. When I did come out of the bathroom, the agent guy was already back.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. The agent gave Eddie a look that said to leave the room.

"So tell me the entire story."

"I'm guessing you already know the first half of it." He nodded. "So..."

I told him all that happened. He had this look of despondency the entire time. **(A/N my very good friend angelpie2000 challenged me to use a big word in this chapter and I did and I'm so happy. If you don't know what despondency means then look it up. Also go check out my friend. She's a really good writer so go read her story _the ones left behind.) _**When I finished he said, "Lia, I am very sorrow of what happened to you and all the tough choices you have made. But you can go back to living your life now. Also, you will have to show for court one day just to settle the matter, but it won't be hard. So I'll be going and you won't see me again except in court."

"Thank you... I never got your name."

"Agent Colby."

"Thank you, Agent Colby." We shook hands and he left.

Rebecca's POV

It was three weeks after Lia died. We were just getting over her when there was a knock at our door. Oliver, our cat, ran to the door first. No one else bothered to even move so I said, "I'll get it I guess."

When I opened the door, Jordan was standing there. He appeared to be in a better condition than when we lat saw him after the funeral. He never spoke to us after that.

"Jordan? Come in," I said.

"I have something to tell all of you," he said with slight happiness in his voice. "Lia is not dead."

"Don't come in here and lie to us," Shadin said.

"I'm not lying. You see, Eddie came early today and told me that. When I didn't believe him he called her, and she picked up. He told me to clean myself and the other up. I did and now I've come to you."

"I don't understand," Alex said.

"Lia had to go into the witness protection program to save us. She only wanted to protect us. She knew we would be hurt but she had to make a choice. So don't be mad at her."

His phone rang.

"An unknown number," Jordan said as he answered it.

"Put it on speaker,"Niomi said.

"Hello?" Jordan answered.

"Hey, Jordan. It's Lia, but I go by Vik now." The girls froze.

"Hey Vik. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I was just calling to tell you that I'm okay."

"Of course you're okay. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Eddie didn't tell you did he."

"Tell me what?"

There was silence for a moment. Then Lia took a deep breath, "Micheal is dead."

**So this kind of important. I don't know if you know, but a lot of people left Team Crafted. I don't know who is left or what not. But it will not effect the story. The point in the story right now is somewhere in the beginning of January in 2013. The story will end for real this time before Adam and Ty and whoever else left Team Crafted. If you know for sure who left and why feel free to leave a review about it, but don't throw a big tantrum because I'm sure Adam and them have good reasons why they left.**

**That's it for now. Seriously make sure to go check out my friends story. It's like 10 times better than mine.**

**Tell me what your fav TV show is.**

**BAIBAI :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my sexy Russian turtle. It's been a while since I've given you guys a title. If you have a better idea just tell me in the reviews.**

**Read my lovelies!**

"Micheal is dead."

The others gasped.

"Who else is there?" Vik asked.

"Your friends," I sighed.

Vik paused once again. "Rebecca, Maggie, Niomi, Shadin , Crest, Chelsea, and Alex. I'm so sorry." Vik began to cry as she repeated, "I'm sorry."

Rebecca looked down at her feet, "Crest isn't here anymore."

"What?"

"She moved into an apartment with Mitch over in Canada."

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"Lia come home," I said softly.

"I can't," she said. "I just can't."

"You didn't tell us bye," Maggie said.

"Goodbye Maggie. Goodbye Shadin. Goodbye Niomi. Goodbye Chelsea. Goodbye Rebecca. Goodbye Alex."

"Why are you saying goodbye? Just come back to us already!" Alex said.

"I'll call you on Skype later."

"Lia!" Chelsea shouted

"Goodbye Jordan." She hung up.

Vik's POV

Eddie rubbed my back after I hung up.

"I'm going to bed," I yawned. So I did. That didn't mean I slept.

(Time skip 3 days)

Once again I locked myself away from the world. They will blame me. They will hate me. They can't understand how hard I am trying to fix everything. I just wanted to do the right thing. Yet, here I am, stuck believing that I am wrong. It's not that no one supports me, it's that I push them away. I don't want to feel like I rely on others. Truth is, that's all I ever do.

Now I understand why girls are so complicated to guys.

I'm off track again.

I got out from under my covers and sat down at my computer. I opened Skype and called up all of my friends.

All of them answered right away.

"Before you yell at me for leaving, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt any of you. You guys mean the world to me. I know you're mad because I left. I understand," I said as I held back my tears.

"Lia, do you know what you mean to us?" Rebecca said. "Having you back is so... weird."

"I know. That's why I'm leaving."

"That's not what she meant," Maggie anxiously said.

"We need our space. I need time to figure things out. And you guys do too. I mean, are you sure you want to re-enter my life?"

"Lia, no," Alex pleaded.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Then I ended the call before they could respond.

_I have to escape. I have to get away. But where? Kevin is too in contact with the Creatures. Team Crafted? Too many guys wondering about. _

Jordan was my only option. Not Kootra Jordan, Captainsparklez Jordan. I had to go to him.

Suddenly, Aleks knocked on my door, "Lia come out and talk to me. People are asking where you've been. You can't just shut us out. You can't just shut me out."

"Since when did you care so much?" I barked.

"Since forever. You never noticed."

"Aleks, trust me, you don't want to care for me. You'll just be disappointed."

"Let me in. I'll show you I care."

"Aleks! I will only cause you trouble. Go while you still can."

Aleks sighed and left.

I looked around my messy room. I picked up the clothes off the ground. I pulled out my suitcase out of my closet. I put the clothes into the suitcase. I grabbed everything else important and out it in too. I opened the window up and leaned out. Bellow me, there was a fire escape staircase about 8 feet down. I lowered my suitcase onto it. Then I took in a deep breath and jumped.

Jordan's POV

I just finished up a Captain's vlog and continued my Sunday night normally. It was hard to get over Lia's death. She had something special about her that just found its way to my heart. There was an odd silence in my place. She was never here, but my phone didn't go off as often. There was also a silence on Youtube. The rate of videos put out by everyone who knew Lia slowed down. Team Crafted made a video about her, and I got to be in it. I got to speak about how much I loved her. The video played through as my sad voice filled the background.

My phone rang and it was Sky. "Hey," I answered.

"Hey Jordan. I was calling to ask you if you if you wanted to come over. We are throwing a party for New Years."

"Uh, sure. Was there not an invitation?"

"We sent one to you, but it got returned to us just today."

"What time do I need to be there?"

"Seven. Be there. I'll catch you later. Bye" And he hung up.

Vik's POV

When I landed safely, I looked at the sky. There were fireworks flying in the distance. I was puzzled for a moment, them I realized that it was New Years Eve. I had completely bypassed Christmas. I shook the thought out of my mind. I ran down the fire escape, dragging my luggage behind me.

I called a taxi to take me to the airport, where I would catch a flight to LA.

(Waiting at the airport)

I pulled out my phone and stared blankly at the screen. Jordan's number sat there, waiting for me to call it. I was about to press _call _when the sound of my flight being called broke my concentration away from my phone. I sighed and put my phone away. Then I handed my ticket to the flight attendant and boarded the plane.

After the plane took off, and the flight attendant said it was okay to pull out our electronics, I pulled out my phone again and stared at Jordan's phone number. This time I actually hit the call button.

He didn't answer.

I called again.

He didn't answer.

"One last time," I thought to myself.

_Ring_

Jordan I need you.

_Ring_

Jordan I want you.

_Ring_

I want your heart.

_Ring_

I want your help.

_Ring..._

**What will Lia tell Jordan? Will Jordan forgive her? **

**Yeah that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a favorite and a review! I need all the support I can get. Even if the review just says hi, I still appreciate it.**

**Tell me your favorite song or a song you really like in the reviews. I'll be sure to give it a listen :3**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Jordan's voice came out of the phone.

"Hey, Jordan," I said.

"Who is this?" Hearing his voice made my heart break.

"An old friend."

He paused to think. I could hear the faint sound of a party going off in the back ground.

"Lia?"

Hearing him say my name made me so happy. "Yeah."

"I don't understand. You died. I went to your funeral."

"I know. I have a lot to tell you. But right now I need you to pick me up from the airport in about 4 hours."

"Wait. You're coming over?"

"Jordan, I know it's asking a lot, but please I need you. I'm already flying over."

"Okay. I'll be there." And he hung up.

Adam's POV

Jordan went outside for a moment to take a phone call. When he came back he looked like he had just saw a ghost. Or maybe heard one?

"Jordan, you alright?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I have to go."

"Go? The party just started."

"I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe another time." Then he shoved past me and left.

"Why did he leave?" Jason asked.

"I don't know."

Jordan's POV

I felt bad for leaving, but if Lia really was alive, I had to find her. My feelings were mixed, and my brain confused, but I just followed my heart to the airport.

(le time fly)

I sat tapping my foot on the ground. I was nervous. My palms were sweating like crazy, and I couldn't think clearly. The girl I once loved, died. She was only a figure of my imagination. _Then why am I sitting here? _I don't know. I felt that her voice was real, but my mind says different. I sighed and got up out of my seat. I was waiting for her plane. The plane that I knew would not arrive. The girl I knew I couldn't have. I turned my back to the gate, when I heard her sweat, soft voice, "Jordan?"

Knowing I shouldn't turn around, I did it anyway. And she was actually standing there. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were dark blue. She was still the same other than that.

We stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Then her body crashed into mine. She held onto me so tight. It wasn't painful, but enjoyable.

"Can we go?" she said like she had somewhere to be.

"Sure," I said.

Jason's POV

It bothered me the fact that Jordan left so early.

"Hey, Mitch, do you know where Jordan had to go?" I asked.

"Um. I heard him mumble something about the airport," Mitch responded.

I went over to Adam, "We should go after Jordan."

"You think so?" he said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

As we were leaving, Crest came up behind us, "Where are you going?"

"We're going after Jordan. We'll be back soon. I promise, "Mitch said then kissed her goodbye.

So all of Team Crafted piled into our cars and quickly drove to the airport.

When we arrived, we barely caught Jordan with someone as they were walking toward the doors.

"Yo, who is he with?" I asked. No one answered.

The girl who was with Jordan stopped and looked our direction as we approached them. As we got closer, I began to recognize the girl. She was Lia. I picked up the pace and reached them faster than the others.

"Lia?" I asked the girl.

She shook her head, "Who?"

"Sorry. You just reminded me of someone."

Jordan coughed, "Guys, this is Vik. Vik, this is Team Crafted."

"Hi," Vik said.

She is Lia. She is an exact copy. Her face. Her smile. Her height. Her everything. This girl reflected Lia in every way shape and form. Her voice was just as soft. Her eyes just as piercing. There wasn't one feature that didn't reflect Lia. Yeah her hair was blonde, but it still flowed just like Lia's.

I guess letting go is really hard.

Vik's POV

Jason kept staring me down. Not in like a bad way, but he kept looking over me. Like he knew I was Lia. But he can't know. Or Kootra might find me. I felt ashamed for running from my problems, but I did it any way. I had to get my mind together. At least what's left of it. I no longer could tell right from wrong. Good from evil. You don't just kill someone and move on with your life. I don't understand how the FBI does it. So how could I understand myself?"

Jordan put his hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my head. "We should probably get going," he said. I nodded. Team Crafted stood still as we walked out of the airport.

"You can't tell them," I said.

"Why? They were some of your closest friends," he responded.

"I left my best friends, Jordan! I've pushed everyone out. Everyone. No one left. I died. Lia died. You are all that is left of my past."

He remained silent.

(at Jordan's place)

"What time is it?" I asked Jordan as he was serving me a bowl a Cheerios, because that's all the food he had.

"Oh shenanigans. It's almost midnight!"

"This has been a hard year for the both of us."

"Am I ever gonna get an explanation why you're not dead?"

"I had to go into the Witness Protection Program because of Micheal." I stopped to hold back the tears. "So everyone had to believe I was dead. I went to live with Eddie and Aleks. That's when Micheal found me again. He attacked me." I paused to gather myself. "I killed him."

Jordan cut me off before I could begin again, "Why didn't you come live with me?" He was rather rude.

"Micheal would have hurt you."

"But I could've saved you."

"No you couldn't."

"You don't know that!" By this time we were in each other's faces.

"Yes I do."

"Why didn't you let me try?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Then he pulled me in and kissed me, just as the clock struck midnight.

Aleks' POV

It was ten minutes before midnight, and Vik was still locked up in her room.

I knocked on her door, "Vik, please. It's almost midnight. Come out."

I grabbed the handle just to see if she had unlocked it. She did. I walked in to find a clean room.

And no Vik.

**Leave a review and a follow and we can be friends and live together forever and ever. HEUHEUEHUEHUEHEUHEU *chokes***

**And dear god. I asked for one song not your whole playlist. **

**But my fav is anything by Imagine Dragons.**

**Tell me if you're a dog or cat person in the reviews.**

**BABAI :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Nice to see you here. How have you been?  
><strong>**I bet you want to read.  
><strong>**Well too bad.  
><strong>**Just kidding.  
><strong>**I would never keep you from reading.**

**But first...**

**Cats: 4**

**Dog: 1**

**I am a dog person all the way. I love cats too. But dogs. Yeah.**

**Shoutout to Felix, the cat.**

Vik's POV

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Then he pulled me in and kissed me, just as the clock struck midnight.

Our bodies fit perfectly together as we stood in the middle of Jordan's living room, kissing.

"And I wanted to protect you," I said.

"Your eyes are purple again," he said. "What does that mean?"

"Love, Jordan. It means love."

"I love you too."

Then we hugged.

"I'm so sorry for everything," I said.

"Don't be."

(A moment of awkwardness)

Jordan went back in his room. I stood in confusion for a moment until Jordan brought out a stereo. He plugged in his phone and slow music began playing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a giant smile on his face.

"Sure."

Then we began dancing. We swayed to the rhythm of the song. As he breathed in, I breathed in. As he breathed out, I breathed out. I put my head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was beating to the rhythm of the song. Thump. Thump. Thump. Nice and slow. My body was pressed against his. I looked into his dark brown eyes as he looked into my light purple eyes. Our lips met once again as the song ended.

"It's been a long day. I'm going to bed," I said yawing.

"You're so cute when you yawn."

"Such a babe. But seriously, I am really tired."

I waked into his bathroom to get ready for bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I changed my clothes and put my hair in a sloppy bun. Just as I was finished, Jordan walked in. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah." The next thing I know I'm in his arms being carried to his bedroom. He slightly tossed me onto the bed causing me to give out a little yelp. I crawled under the covers and curled up next to Jordan. He turned of the light and wrapped his arms around me. I listened to his breath once again. Then I listened to his heartbeat. I put my hand on my heart, then on his. They were beating in sync. I smiled up at Jordan. He took my hand in his hand. Our fingers slipped together perfectly.

"Go to sleep my love," he whispered and kissed me. I smiled into it.

Then I feel asleep wrapped in his warm arms.

(in le morning)

I was starting to feel a slight tickle in my nose. Then all the sudden I was violently awaken by a large sneeze.

Check off of bucket list: being awaken by a sneeze.

"What happened?" Jordan said sitting up.

"I don't know," I said, still half asleep.

Jordan leaned in close to my face, "Do you want some pancakes?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Then get your butt out of bed!" Then he hit me in the face with a pillow.

"You're asking for it!" I got out of bed and Jordan ran out of the room. I chased him into the living room where I tackled him onto the couch.

"Why didn't you play football?" he said, trying to push me off of him.

I responded with a laugh. Then I got up and decided to get ready. I changed into skinny jeans, a batman T-shirt, a blue jacket, and black boots to top it off. I put on my normal amount of makeup and brushed out my hair. My roots were beginning to grow back their natural brown color. But I let them.

I walked into the living room, "Let's go."

"Alright," he responded getting up off the couch.

(in the car)

"Your roots aren't blonde," Jordan pointed out.

"Yeah. I think I might dye my hair back. What do you say?"

"I want Lia to return."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Whenever you are, I'll be right here."

I reached over and turned on the radio. We sang and laughed until we arrived. When we went in, we were immediately greeted by a nice waitress.

"Table or booth?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Booth," Jordan answered. Then she led us to the booth in the corner next to the window.

She asked us we wanted to drink and I ordered a chocolate milk. I am a huge child. I never really got much of a normal childhood. But my life isn't over.

"What do you want to do after this?" Jordan asked.

"I just want to plop."

"Plop?"

"Sit around and do nothing. I just want to rest."

"I can do that."

The waitress came back with our drinks. "What would you like to eat?"

I ordered my normal five-stack. Jordan ordered the same.

When our food arrived, I took a picture and put it on twitter. Then, I devoured the five pancakes faster than Jordan could even make a dent in his. He didn't even question it. After we finished, (and by we, I mean Jordan cause he's a slow eater) we talked for while. Then something, or should I say someone, caught my out on the street.

"Is that Jason?" I said pointing at a guy on the street. The guy stopped in front of the entrance, and just stood there. I got up from the table and walked outside, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some pancakes. Obviously."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"We both know that's a lie."

He hesitated.

"You saw my tweet. Didn't you?"

"I know you're Lia."

"Okay. I don't know who this 'Lia' person is, but she meant a lot to you. I get it. I remind you of her. But I'm not her. I'm sorry Jason."

"I never got to tell her goodbye." He started to get teary eyed.

I put my hand on hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jason."

He took in what I said, and left. I went back to the booth that Jordan was still siting in.

"Was that Jason?"

"Yeah. He still thinks I'm Lia."

"Maybe you should tell him."

"I can't risk it. I ran. If they find me..."

"Do they know you're okay?"

"Yeah. I spoke to my friends on Skype. They know I left."

"Well?"

"We should probably get going."

Then we left, and went back to Jordan's place to, you know, plop.

**Come on guys. Lets put as many reviews as we can! Yeah. Teamwork. **

**Tell me if you're a warm weather person or a cold weather person. **

**BAI :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been like forever and I'm sorry. I had a lot going on, but I'm free now.**

**I would let you read, but first...**

**warm weather: 2  
>cold weather: 4<br>both: 1**

**I like warm weather, because where I live the weather is so hectic :/**

Back at Jordan's place, we watched CSI on Netflix pretty much all day. I kept think of Jason, though. He was so determined that I was Lia. He knew I was. He knew.

"You okay?" Jordan asked me.

"I can't stop thinking about Jason."

"What about him?"

"He was so determined that I was Lia."

"But you are Lia."

"I was."

"You still are. You're lying to Jason. You always told me you hated being lied to."

"It's not like I want to lie."

"Just think about it."

I sighed.

Jason's POV

"What did Vik say?" Mitch asked me.

"She said she wasn't Lia," I responded.

"I think you should just let her be. Maybe we're both mistaken."

"She knew my name."

"What?"

"She knew my name! I never told her my name."

"Maybe Jordan told her."

"She also came out to greet me."

"Should we both ask her?"

"Ask who what?" Crest said as she took a seat next to Mitch.

Mitch and I exchanged glances.

"When we went to the airport," Mitch began, "Jordan was with a girl. Her name is Vik. We believe she is Lia."

"Vik is Lia," Crest said. "Did you guys not know that Lia never died? She changed her name to Vik. She called me and my friends up on Skype to tells us that she was running away. Is she here? In LA?"

"Yeah. With Jordan," I said. "But how is she alive?"

"I think you should ask her."

"Well, if we all show up at Jordan's and start bombarding her with question, she'll get overwhelmed."

"Who should it be?"

"I think it should be Jason," Mitch said.

"I think it should be you," I threw back at Mitch. Now that I knew it was her, I don't know what I would say.

Then we began bickering about who would go.

"Guys," Crest said. "GUYS!"

We stopped and listened.

"You guys need to decide who it will be. I can't go. Vik will flip because I am here instead of Canada with Mitch. And Mitch can't go either. Jason it is up to you."

All eyes were on me. The room filled with silence, waiting for me to give an answer. I shifted my feet. Then I nodded, "Alright. I'll go." I grabbed the car keys and went to the car. I started the car and drove away.

Once I arrived at Jordan's place, I stood outside the door. My fist floated in the air.

_What would I say? To someone who is supposed to be dead. Hi? How are you? _

I took in a breath. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened. I could swear mu heart was beating out of my chest.

"Jason," Vik said, "I was just going to talk to you."

"I came here to talk to you too."

She nodded and stepped aside for me to come in. I walked in and saw Jordan on his white couch watching TV. He stood up and greeted me, "Hey man. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Actually I came to talk to Vik," I responded, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'll just go get some dinner somewhere random while you two talk." Then he got up and left out the door. Lia, I mean Vik, went to the kitchen and started making herself a tea. "What kind of tea do you like," she said.

"Do you have anything honey or vanilla?"

"Of course!"

"So how have you been," I said breaking the silence.

"Let's get down to why you're really here."

"I know you're Lia."

"I knew you wouldn't give up. But I'm not going to lie to you. I am Lia."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"I really don't know the answer to that question anymore. I'm not supposed to be alive. I should have died back in Colorado. I should have died back in Kansas. I should have died. I just don't know anymore. I can't even trust myself."

"Why?"

"I just... I ran. From home. From everything. I put everything and everyone at risk. I was done hurting my closest friends. I was done." She put her head in her hands and sniffled. "I'm sorry I came here. I'm sorry I pulled you into my disastrous life."

I pulled her into a hug. She seemed half surprised at first, but then she put her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. She kept whispering that she was sorry over and over again. I rubbed her back and comforted her. "I only ever bring bad luck," she said.

"Then you must be karma."

She had to laugh at that one. "You always know how to cheer me up." She still sounded a bit on the down side. "But karma is a bitch."

"Then you be karma, and I'll be the bitch."

She smiled and took a sip of her tea. I picked mine up and said, "To starting over."

She repeated it and clinked her cup to mine. Some of her tea split out of the cup and onto her hand. There was a second as she sat, staring at her hand. "FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS HOT!" Then she ran over to the sink to rinse her hand under cold water. "You can't let any of the Creatures find out I'm here. I've done so much I can't return."

"Can I tell the rest of Team Crafted?"

"Sure. Just make sure it stays within them."

After a few minutes she dried off her hand. It was only red, so it wasn't that bad.

"I should be going now," I said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon," she said giving me a goodbye hug.

"Maybe you should come with me. I mean, everyone else would be glad to see you."

"I came here to take a break. I'm sorry, but I think it's best for me to just stay away from everyone."

I nodded and left.

When I returned to the house, I got to be interrogated by the others. Mostly by Mitch and Crest. They wanted all the details. I ended up telling them to go talk to her themselves, and then I went straight to bed.

I got out of bed the next day very early. I went into the living room to find Mitch and Crest asleep on the couch with the TV still playing. I sighed and went into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Jason, it's Vik."

"Hey, what goes on?"

"Do you want to get breakfast?"

"Pancakes, I'm guessing."

"No. I want waffles. Yes, pancakes!"

"Alright. I'll meet you there in ten."

(ten minutes later)

Lia's POV

It's been a while, I know. But it was time for me to come back to the real world. Time to stop hiding. I was ready to face the world. I had more than one person to back me up. I finally knew I wasn't alone.

So, I was waiting for Jason to show up at the pancake place. Once he finally showed up, the waiter seated us immediately.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to be Lia or Vik?"

I had actually been thinking about that a lot. I can't be two people. Hell, I can't even be one. With Lia, I have a huge past; but with Vik, I have a small future. My biggest fear was what will people think of me if I choose Lia? What will they think of me if I choose Vik? I knew I couldn't just ride the fence here. Everyone was expecting an answer.

"Lia Johnson."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to face the world."

"You do realize you will have to say something to your fans on both your channels."

I sighed, "I don't know what I would say. I am supposed to be dead, remember?"

Things just aren't how they used to be. I can't just smile in front of a camera and tell everyone I'm not dead. I planned in my head everything that would happen. Everything I would say. But things never go as planned.

As I took a sip of my water, I heard a voice in my head say, "Yeah. Why aren't you dead?" I tried to shake the thought away but it didn't work. A heat wave came over me. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I ended up running out of the restaurant. I glanced around at the crowded street. The voice in my head spoke louder and louder. And then...

Silence.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I assumed it was Jason. "I'm fine," I said. I looked up to see Jordan.

"What happened? You've been gone a whole hour!"

"What? I just came out of the restaurant a few minutes ago."

"You've been wondering around for an hour. Look where you are."

I looked around. I wasn't on a busy street. I was standing in the waves of the ocean. My tank top was slightly wet from the salty water. Not to mention my very wet shorts. I rubbed my arm and felt goosebumps. The water was cool and soothing on my boiling hot skin. Jordan grabbed my hand, "Lia, you're not okay."

'Not okay' my ass. Come walk in my shoes. Then see how "okay" you are.

I squeezed Jordan's hand, "Can we just go home? I have a video to make." He nodded.

(time travel)

"_Hey again. You probably think you're dreaming right now. Well, you're not. I am very much here. I can't really go into detail about what happened, but I can tell you this: I am not dead. Stop the video for a moment if you need to. I am still here. I wanted to apologize for the lack of videos recently. I uh... had to disappear for a while. And I still have to. I was staying with Slyfoxhound, but that didn't work out so well. But now my location is secret. For my sake and my friends sake. I will be hanging around in the comments for the next hour or so to answer any questions you have." _I paused for a moment. "_I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you. So if you hate me right now, I understand. I would understand completely, because you aren't the only one. I'll catch you later I guess. I'm so sorry."_

I obviously didn't record it with facecam, because the fans would recognize where I am. So I rendered and uploaded the video with a black screen. I answered all the questions I could. The fans went crazy, as I had planned.

But things never go as planned.

**Let's try to get as many reviews as we can! I need to know there are still motivated readers out there since I've been gone a while. So tell me if you're a miner or a builder in Minecraft. Or maybe you just rock both *nods head in approval***

**BAI :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! How have you been? I hope the answer is great. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often. School is finishing up for me so I'm like extra busy. And sorry for the crappy chapter. It's a lot of fluff and yeah go ahead and read**

Tomorrow was Jordan's birthday, and I had it all planned out. What did you say? You want me to tell you? You're so funny. Jordan had no idea. I even sent him to Team Crafted for the day while I decorated and such. This was going to be the best birthday Jordan was going to have. Plus I kind of need to make it up to him. We had been fighting a lot. It wasn't even anything important, just stupid little things. But I knew in my heart that I had to make this work. It was really all I had at the moment. I kind of just let everything else go. Including my relationship with my friends back in Colorado. I hadn't talked to them since New Years. They kept trying to communicate with me for the first week, but they eventually gave up. Or maybe they were just waiting for me to contact them. Maybe I should.

I pulled out my phone and called Rebecca. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Rebecca. I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you guys and I want to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it. We knew you'd come around. Can you Skype us right now?"

"Uh... Sure! But only for a bit. I have to keep decorating for Jordan's birthday party."

"Wait, it's his birthday?"

"Yeah. February 10th."

"Tell him I said happy birthday."

"I will. Skype now?"

"Oh yeah. Bye."

I answered the call that came up immediately.

"LIA, MY BABE!" Maggie said.

"Hey guys!" Then Crest popped up in the background. "Crest! I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know. We should get-"

"You should come over and hang with us when you get a chance," Alex cut her off. Crest looked away awkwardly.

"I should. Listen, I am really sorry for everything. We should record soon. But I really have to keep decorating for the party."

"Bye!" Everyone said and waved. "We'll miss you. Call us up soon. Okay?"

"I will. Goodbye."

I left and went back to setting up for the party. I had already gone to the store and bought everything, now it was just a matter of setting things up. I looked at the clock and it was already noon. I was not going to be able to finish this on my own. So I decided to call up Jason. He came over right away. I assumed that he made up some sort of excuse to leave. Knowing Jason, it was probable something very stupid and obvious.

While Jason was on his way, I started designing the cake I was going to make.

_How about something Minecraft? Well duh, he's Jordan. A grass block, yeah... with his character on top... surrounded by a bunch of mobs... and done!_

Who am I kidding? I can't design. I tapped the pencil on the table thinking if I knew someone who was good at drawing. Then it came to me.

"Hello?" Crest answered my phone call.

"Hey. I need a favor."

"What?"

"Can you design me a cake for Jordan?"

"Yeah. Minecraft related, I'm guessing."

"Haha, you know it."

"Alright. I'll get started and send it to you when I'm finished. You can cook, right?"

"Yeah, I just can't draw or be creative."

"Okay. Bye!"

I pulled out every bowl and spoon Jordan owns. Considering he lives by himself, he had like two bowls and one spoon. "Ugh I have to go back to the store."

I may or may have not stole Jordan's car for the day. I grabbed the keys and left. As I was backing out of the parking spot, a car suddenly pulls up behind me. I slammed on the breaks and thankfully didn't hit the other car. I waited for the car to move, but it just stayed there. "What the hell?" I said, getting out of the car. I got out of the car and walked up to the other person's car. Then I very angrily knocked on their tinted window. They rolled it down like an inch so I still couldn't see them.

"May I help you?" A rude male voice said.

"Uh, yeah, I'm trying to back up and your car was in the way."

"That sounds like a you problem."

"Excuse me?!"

The guy began to laugh as he rolled down the rest of his window.

Jason.

"You bitch! I hate you."

He laughed till he turned blue.

"Ugh. When you're done laughing your head off, here's the key to Jordan's apartment. Start putting up the streamers."

"Where are you going?"

"To the store."

Then I got back in the car. Jason pulled out of the way, and I finally got to leave for the store. It was only like a ten minute trip there so it wasn't too much of a hassle.

(Time skip cause who likes shopping)

I got three more bowls and four more wooden spoons from the store. As I was riding up the elevator to Jordan's apartment, I got a message from Crest on my phone. It was a picture of the cake I asked her to design. And man, was it great. Now time to bake it. I opened the door to Jordan's apartment.

Streamers. Everywhere.

"Jason?" I said. "You okay?"

There was a rustle and Jason appeared in the middle of the living room, completely wrapped in streamers.

"I asked you to put up streamers. What the fuck went wrong?"

"It was going well, but then I got attacked by Egyptians and they tried to mummify me. But then I fought them off single-handedly. and as I was trying to clean up the mess, I tripped and took all the streamers down. And now here we are."

I gave the 'are you fucking kidding me' face, and went into the kitchen.

"I'll clean it up," he said in a very sad voice and put his head down. I laughed.

Then I started to make the cake mix from scratch. I knew the recipe by heart, because me and my mom used to make random cakes all the time. Believe it or not, I am actually a pretty good cook. All thanks to my mom. As I started to mix the eggs, flour, sugar, etc... memories of my mom came back. I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. I wasn't even sad. It was just one of those moments, when you look back on your life. When you think of all the good ol' days. The laughs. The tears. The joy. The pain. And you just wish you could go back; just for moment. Just to remember what it was like.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," as said as I wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye.

"No. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jason. I promise."

He sighed and went back to putting up the streamer.

"Do you mind going to get us some food?" I asked after I was finished with the batter.

"Sure. What do you want?" Jason responded.

"How about some chicken?"

"Sounds good to me."

(Le time skip)

After we ate some lunch, I poured the batter into multiple pans and put them in the oven to cook. My phone rang from a text from Crest. The cake she designed was a diamond block with his skin on top. Next to his skin were all of Jordan's friend's skin. She even drew in a Jerry. There were too many colors to actually be able to frost, so I decided to print them off and fold them into 3-D models. I asked Jason to start printing them off while I finished up in the kitchen.

While the cake was baking, Jason and I were folding as fast as we could. It was about 3 o'clock and the party was planned to start at 6. _It will take about two hours to get the cake completely done. Then I still have to get ready. This just might be a disaster._

The oven dinged, causing me to jump a little. Jason laughed and continued to fold the Minecraft characters. I checked the cake and it was about done. I forgot to start making the frosting, so I had to quickly throw some powdered sugar and butter together. I turned on the mixer and stuck into the bowl containing the ingredients. Powdered sugar fucking everywhere. Jason ran into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Do you want to die today?"

He just laughed. I grabbed the bag of sugar and threw it at Jason. He picked it up and threw it back. This continued until the bag was empty. "Go back to folding!" I shouted. "I have to get this done or I will start stressing out."

Luckily, I bought an extra bag of sugar for the frosting. I moved some of the frosting into a different bowl and dyed it a light blue for the diamond block. The rest of the frosting I dyed green for Jerry. He was gonna be made out of cake!

So Jason finished up the characters while I stacked the cakes to make a diamond block. Then he helped me frost and place the characters,

"Done," I said as I placed Jordan's character. I looked at the clock and it was only 5, as I had predicted. "Start cleaning the kitchen, I have to go shower and get ready."

"I have to shower too though!" he said quite anxiously.

"I'll be quick. Just start and I'll finish."

"Fine."

So I showered and told Jason to go ahead and get the others. First, he was going to shower before letting others come here. It bought me more time to clean the place up.

I finished just as the doorbell rang.

**Remember to leave a review and such it means a lot :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM FINALLY FINISHED WITH MY FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL THANK THE LORD THAT WAS AWFUL YET THE BEST THING AT THE SAME TIME. **

**Anyway, I am here with another chapter! It's mostly fluff but the end is very important to the plot of this sequel. It wasn't a big deal in the first book but it's a big one for this book.**

**You can read now :3**

Lia's POV

I ran over to the door and opened it.

"HEYO!" Adam shouted.

I was taken off guard from the yelling, and tripped backward.

"Ha! She fell in her ass," Ian said as everyone entered past me.

"Thanks guys, really appreciate it," I said. As Jordan walked by, he helped me up.

The others stopped at the end of the hallway with they're mouths wide open. "Did you decorate all of this yourself?" Ty asked.

"No actually-"

"Actually, for a matter of fact, she did," Jason said, cutting me off.

Jordan stood for a moment staring, lost in thought. (A/N thank you PinkyPops12) I waved my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Jordan."

"Sorry," he answered, "it's just...no one has ever gone to this extent for my birthday."

"Well, now they have!"

He thanked me with a kiss on the cheek.

The guys just completely made themselves at home. They hadn't even been here 2 minutes and they already turned on the tv.

"Let's watch The Walking Dead," Adam suggested.

"No, let's watch The Avengers," Ty argued.

Everyone started bickering over what we were gonna watch.

"Do you think they'll stop anytime soon, I'm kind of hungry," Jordan whined.

I mentally facepalmed myself. I forgot to order pizza. Jordan was still looking at me for an answer. I slowly backed away, grabbing Jordan's keys and leaving out the door. He looked at me puzzled the whole time.

I pulled out my phone and texted the guys, telling them to keep Jordan distracted. Then I looked up where the nearest pizza place was.

(Time skip after pizza pickup)

Knowing the guys, I ordered 3 large pizzas with bread sticks. Then I quickly drove back. I grabbed the pizzas and ran into the elevator. When I arrived at the front door, all I heard was a bunch of screaming. I opened the door to find the guys had moved the furniture and were playing Twister.

"Right foot red!" Mitch shouted.

I don't even want to try and describe what was going on. But in the end, Ian won.

"Alright who wants to be spinner next?" Mitch asked as he held out the spinner.

"No, it is time to eat!" I yelled above the noise. Everyone froze and stared at me.

"Damn. Who knew such a small girl could make such a loud noise?" Jerome said and everyone laughed.

Next thing I know is the guys eyes are now locked on the pizza I'm holding.

"She has the foodsiedoodles," Mitch whispered.

I screamed as all of them ran at me. They took the boxes out of my hands and went over to the couch. The white couch. "FREEZE!" I said. "Not on the white couch." The guys groaned and took over the table. I swear I have to baby them sometimes.

I laughed anyway, and joined them. We told stories and laughed pretty much the whole time.

"Who wants dessert?" I said.

"You did not," Jordan said as if he was surprised.

"Yes I did." I put the cake on the table. Then I turned off all the lights and lit the candle.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jordan. Happy birthday to you!" We all sang happily. Jordan blew out the candle.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked.

"But it's already come true," he replied with a big smile on his face.

Then I cut the cake and gave everyone a slice.

As they were eating, I slipped out a bottle of wine that some "friends" of mine hooked me up with. Then I poured it into a single class and tapped a spoon against it, "Attention everyone. I would like to give a toast to my boyfriend. He's the sweetest thing on this planet and I know we've been fighting, but none of that really matters as long as I have you."

I handed Jordan the glass as everyone chanted, "Drink it! Drink it!"

Jordan stood up and said, "First I would like to give a toast to my amazing girlfriend. She did all the planning and made the cake and stuff. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday than this one." Then he drank the glass of wine. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

After that, we played some music and danced like the weirdos we truly are.

"I think it is time for some karaoke," Jordan said while looking at me. He pulled out his guitar and handed it to me. I sighed and took it.

"Uh... What song?" I said.

"You choose," Adam said.

"How about Fidelity by Jasmine Thompson."

"That was originally by Regina Spektor," Quentin said.

"Yeah, but I like it better by Jasmine."

"Just get on with it!" Jason said.

"I never loved nobody fully. Always one foot on the ground. And by protection my heart truly. I got lost in the sound.

"I hear in my mind all this voices. I hear in the mind all this words. I hear in my mind all this music. And it breaks my heart. And it breaks my heart.

"Suppose I never meet you. Suppose we never fell in love. Suppose I never ever let you. Kiss me so sweet and so soft. Suppose I never ever saw you. Suppose we never ever called. Suppose I kept on singing love songs. Just to break my fall. Break my fall.

"Never love nobody fully. Always one foot on the ground. And by protecting my heart truly. I got lost in the sounds.

"I hear in my mind all this voices. I hear in my mind all this music. I hear in my mind all this words. And it breaks my heart. And it breaks my heart. I hear in my mind all this voices. I hear in my mind all this music. I hear in my mind all this words. And it breaks my heart. And it breaks my heart.

"And it breaks my heart my heart

And it breaks my heart

And it breaks my heart

Breaks my heart."

They applauded.

"You should do a duet with Jordan!" The bacca suggested. I looked at Jordan.

"Fine," he said. "What song?"

"How about Just Give Me a Reason by Pink?"

And the night ended perfectly.

_Maybe this will turn out okay in the end. _

Someone's POV

"Have you found the girl yet?" I yelled at my idiot workers.

"No sir, but we are very close to finding her."

"Find her before you find your head on a stick."

"Sir, it's not that easy-"

"Her father was killed by accident, her mother was taken out by our attack, we HAVE to eliminate her. She has the power to stop us and when she finds out she can, she will."

**Hope you enjoyed and as always LEAVE A FREAKIN REVIEW LIKE WHERE DID YOU ALL GO THERE WERE ONLY TWO REVIEWS LAST TIME! not the point but tell me, what do you think the plot is about?**

**BAI :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. I am very bored. But this chapter had nothing to do with that. **

**Willowwhisker, you were on the right track. **

**PinkyPops12, you review like every chapter and thank you for that.**

**kfcrowe, I have never met someone who asked for the Creatures. They are like the best and dont hate me but they are better than TC. Don't get me wrong I love TC but the channel is mostly advertisements now and the Creatures actually do skits and stuff and its not like ads and such and I'm ranting again so sorry.**

**Read now :3**

(A few weeks later)

Things were really starting to settle. All the days were pretty much the same; wake up, eat food, play games, watch Netflix, go back to bed, and repeat. Occasionally I would walk to the park and play Jordan's guitar. I made a little extra money doing that, but Youtube was still my main job. It took a while but my fans finally came back around from when I lost them. Life for me was pulling together.

"Ummmm where are you going with my guitar," Jordan said.

"I was going to go down to the park and play it."

"What is with you and playing guitar in the park?"

"I don't know. It just reminds me back when I first met Ava. I feel like she is still alive in the music."

"Ava's death was a while ago, don't you think you should move on?"

"Ava was my friend! She deserved so much more than she got. I don't need you telling me when I need to move on!" Then I stormed out of the apartment.

That was just another one of our stupid fights. We usually get over it in a few hours. I know he's just trying to help me, but I really don't need it.

I sat on my normal bench and began playing Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park.

"When my time comes. Forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some. Reasons to be missed. Don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest. Forgetting all the hurt inside. You've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come. And save me from myself. I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are."

The small crowd around me clapped. There was one man that stood out from the rest. I felt like I knew him.

"Lia," he approached me, "I need to speak with you."

"Yeah is there a problem?" I said.

"No. We have had a couple of your parents possessions for a while, and it's about time that we returned them to you."

"Do I know you?"

The man took off his sunglasses.

"Agent Colby?"

"Nice to see you again."

"Wait, if you know that I'm here, why am I not being transported back home?"

"No one has filed you as a missing person."

"How did you find me?"

"Your friend Jordan told your guardians that you were safe with him."

That son of a bitch.

I shook my head and ran back to the apartment, taking the box of my parents stuff and leaving behind the guitar.

"Jordan!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What?"

"You told them where I was."

"They asked me if I knew and I wasn't going to lie to them."

"I trusted you to keep this secret!"

"They were your legal guardians and they could've gotten in a lot of trouble for not knowing where you were."

"I told them I was fine and I was safe. That's all they needed to know."

"They asked and I answered."

I smacked him across the face. I had never hit him before. He looked shock for a moment. Then he grabbed his keys and went for the door.

"Jordan wait. I didn't mean to."

"Obviously you did." Then he left.

That brought me back to when I was in the hospital from when I tried to commit suicide.

_I raised my voice, "It was impulse! I had no intent on-"_

_Eddie cut me off, "Obviously you did."_

I officially fucked up this time.

After I got myself together, which took an hour, I decided to look through my parent's stuff. It was mostly pictures and stuff, but I did find a DVD with my name on it. I put it in the DVD player and hit play.

The first thing that came up on the screen was my dad, "Hey Lia. If you are watching this then I am probably out of your life and so is your mother. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to watch you grow up. I don't know how I went, but it was probably for our country." My mom came in the room and sat next to my dad. "There is a very important reason you are watching this. Your mother and I are part of a secret government program. What we do is very important to our country. Just to sum it up, we are the people who watch everything. We don't just watch random people, we only survey the people on out lists. It will take too long to explain everything so listen close. Grab the family photo."

I looked at the stack of all our family photos.

My mother gave my father the stare and said, "The one in the picture frame."

"Now just remember what our family was like. Remember when you broke the glass on our front window. Remember times like that. Also remember how your uncle Colby fixed that window. He was always trustworthy like that. So we just thought you should know who we were."

My father's voice faded into the background as I stared at the family picture. I broke the glass and removed the picture. Behind it were different sets of numbers and letters.

I got up to go find Agent Colby, but my mother's voice stopped me, "And Lia sweety," I looked back at the TV, "we love you."

So not only are my parents dead, but they are also secret government agents. What else is lie in my life? Now would have been a really good time for Jordan to appear. I don't know why I didn't chase after him.

I left the apartment and went back to the park. Agent Colby was sitting on the bench next to the guitar. I ran up to him with the paper in my hand

"I need to use your computer," I said.

"Why?"

I showed him the numbers.

"Where did you find this? I searched every square inch of your parents stuff."

"Did you watch the video?"

"Yeah, but it was just information for you."

"When my parents talked about me breaking the glass they were lying. I never did that. And did it not strike you as odd when they called you my uncle."

"I thought they were just being nice."

"No, they were telling me to break the glass of the family photo and you were the only one I could trust with this information."

"Alright, let's go to my place."

When we arrived at his apartment, there were boxes everywhere.

"Did you just move in here?"

"Yeah uh I've always wanted to live in LA and now that my job has moved here I get to."

"Wait a second, I am your job." I began to get angry. My eyes turned a dark red.

"Lia calm down. I can't have you begin to flip shit now. When your mom was pregnant with you, she asked me to protect you if something ever happened to her. So technically you are my job."

That really didn't make me happy, but now was not the time for throwing tantrums.

I sat down at his computer.

"Here, let me log on for you," Colby said.

"No wait." I looked the sheet of paper. I picked the first two lines for the username and password. It took a moment, but it worked. Then I looked at the next few lines. They looked like a folder or something, I opened documents and searched them. The only thing that came up was another video.

"I knew you could do it Lia," my father said. "Every project we ever worked on is in this computer. Lia, you have done your part in this, but now you must turn it over to Colby. If you have any questions just ask him, he will explain everything."

"What exactly did my parents get themselves into?" I asked.

"They told you that they were the people who watch other people. Well, before your mother passed, we had been following this group who had been planning these attacks on us. We missed something and they ended up attacking us."

"That was the attack on Kansas!"

"Yes."

"What were they after?"

"I'm sorry, but that's classified."

"Yeah, so is my whole childhood apparently." Then I left.

I went back down to the park to play the guitar some more. In my mind I knew that the guitar was most likely not there, but I went looking for it anyways.

"Shit," I said to myself as I found that the guitar had been stolen. Jordan is going to kill me.

I went back to Jordan's apartment.

"Jordan?" I said, hoping to hear an answer. I got none. Then I noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

_Went to parent's to clear my head. Be back soon._

_- Jordan_

I've managed to push just about everyone out of my life.

"Except for me," the voice in my head said.

"No!"

"He won't return and you know it. You are going to be alone forever."

My life is a lie.

My love is a lie.

I am a lie.

I heard a noise in the bathroom. When I walked in there was a drawer open, and in it were pills. My phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey," Crest said, "I heard what happened between you and Jordan and I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ice cream or something."

"Sorry. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't?" Then I hung up before she could answer.

I took the pills in my hand as she called again.

I held them up to my mouth as she called again.

I texted Crest, "Tell everyone I love them and I''m sorry."

Then I took the pills.

**Dont hate me pls I know I've done this before but just go with it.**

**Be like PinkyPops12 and review like every chapter. **

**Also favorite this story cause love.**

**Bai :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello mi amicus. I think I just combined English, Spanish, and Latin. Yeah I tend to do that. I don't even know Spanish so I probably messed up the grammar or something of that sort. That's why I got a B in Latin class. Yeah, don't take Latin, it is so ridiculously hard. **

**Willowwhisker: I never have anything smart to say. **

**william: Thank ya.  
><strong>

**TheLittleBlueFrog: Can I just say I love your profile pic like it is freakin adorable.**

**PinkyPops12: It was just some random pills of Jordan. **

**REad nOW :3**

_The warm sun was shining on my face. The wind slightly blew the grass around me. I inhaled, taking in the peace around me. The birds in the near by tree were chirping to a very familiar song. I hummed along too. _

_"Can I join you?" a male voice said. I turned and saw Kevin. _

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"You don't remember this place do you?"_

_"Wait, I'm supposed to remember this?"_

_"This is where we went to relax and escape the world. We met here a few days after 9/11. This is the last place we saw each other for a while."_

_"Yeah I miss this. I miss you."_

_"Why can't you stay?"_

_"I don't belong here and you know it."_

_"But you belong with me. You belong with your best friend Crest. You belong with your boyfriend Jordan. You belong with your family the Creatures. You belong with all of us."_

_An airplane flying very low passed over us._

_"Am I dreaming?" I asked._

_"Think about what day it is. You're not dreaming, you're reliving your life." _

_I blinked and found myself in my old house. My mother was sitting on the couch, crying. Little me came running down the stairs and sat next to her. _

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" little me asked._

_"Some very bad people came today and took daddy away along with other people too."_

_"Is daddy okay?"_

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, but he's not."  
><em>

_Little me began to cry. My mom got up to get some tissues, but she stopped in front of me, "You know we never wanted things to be like this."_

_I blinked again. This time I was in my house in Kansas. I heard a voice from upstairs. I went up to my room to find Sam sitting on my bed, looking at my pictures. _

_"Why did your mom send you away?" she said._

_"It hit both of us pretty hard. I guess she didn't know what else to do."  
><em>

_"Do you know how hard it was without you? I came here every day after school just to see if you came back. Just maybe you would walk through the door."_

_"Why didn't you say something to my mom?"_

_"I did and she did nothing. She was just too busy for you."_

_"It's not like I we wanted this."_

_"I only wanted you to come home and make me smile again." She let out a cry. I went over and hugged her. I knew she was just in my head, but she was so real at the same time. "I'm not just in your head, Lia. I am here now, missing you more than ever."_

_"I'm sorry." Maybe that's why I tried to kill myself. Just so I could be with Sam._

_"Can you do something for me?" Sam looked at me._

_"What?"_

_"Stop trying to kill yourself."_

_"I only did that once before."_

_"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU LIAR!" Then Sam threw me off the bed. I hit my head and everything went black. _

_"Lia, pay attention," said a voice. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in my math class. No one else was in here with me. I glanced around and found Mr. Stevens sitting at his desk in the corner. "Do you remember this day?"_

_I looked out the window to see a burning city. "The day of the attack."_

_"Anyone who lived this is now dead."_

_"I'm still alive."_

_"You'll see." _

_Then the attack hit and I woke up in the middle of the Creature house. Eddie entered the room with Jordan (kootra)._

_"What day is this?" I asked._

_"Go check the bathroom," Jordan said. I got up and went to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw a puddle of blood. My blood. _

_"This was a hard day," Eddie said. "Do you even know what you put people through?"_

_"It was mistake I'm sorry."_

_"You're not sorry if you did again."_

_"I didn't, I'm fine. What are you even taking about?"_

_Eddie closed the door. I ran over and pounded on it. Then Rebecca opened it. I saw my other friends standing behind her. They all shook their heads at me in sync. _

_I started crying as I barged through them. I took off running through the hallway. Suddenly, the floor disappeared and I was falling. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend nothing was happening. When I opened them again I was lying in the grass again. _

_"I didn't want you to follow me," a girl said. I sat up and realized it was Ava._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't want you here with me."_

_"Please just tell me what the fuck is going on."_

_"You'll get there soon."_

_"No! Tell me now!"  
><em>

_"Why don't you go ask yourself?" Then she pointed to the hospital. _

_When I got there, everything was perfectly white. I walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, is there a Lia Johnson here?"_

_The lady looked up, "Yes. She is on the top floor, last room."_

_"Thank you." I went over to the elevator and pushed the up button._

_As soon as I arrived at the top floor, I ran down the hallway and into the last room. Jordan (captainsparkelz), Crest, and some members of Team Crafted were gathered in the room. Jordan's eyes were red from crying._

_"Do you think she'll wake up?" Jason asked._

_"I hope so," Crest said with tears running down her cheeks. Mitch pulled her into a hug. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but my hand went straight through her body. I went over to my bed side. I was pale and lifeless. Then Ava came in the room._

_"You're a ghost you know. You're dead," she said._

_"Then why is my body still alive?"_

_"A purpose."_

_"What?"_

_"You have a purpose! And you keep trying to break it. The world isn't going to give up on you. You have been given many chances to live and you keep throwing them away. So many people wish they had as many chances as you. You wonder why good things happen to bad people. You don't even realize how lucky you are! Those chances could've been given to a child. They were given to you. AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!"_

_"So this is it for me? I'm just going to call it game over?"_

_"You can either walk out of this hospital room and get what you wanted, or you could wake up and keep living the life that was given to you."_

_I thought for a moment._

_"So," Ava said, "what's it going to be?"_

**Thank you for reading. Leave a review and such. Even if you have nothing to say. It could be about your pet hamster. I've never had a hamster I've only had a gerbil. **

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my friends.**

** instagram - allyson. sharp**

**Follow her. She's my best friend in the whole world and she's so great! She needs to get to 400 followers. GO HELP HER! From what she's helped me with, she deserves it. **

Crest's POV

When Lia hung up on me, I knew that something wasn't right. I called again. Then I got her text.

"Mitch!" I screamed.

"What! What's wrong?" he said, coming down the stairs.

"We have to go to Jordan's. Lia is in trouble."

Mitch grabbed the keys and ran out the door with me. On the way, I called 911 and sent them to Jordan's. We got there in a matter of minutes. The ambulance hadn't arrived yet. I left Mitch in the car and ran inside and to the elevator. The lady at the front desk tried to stop me, but no one was going to keep me from helping Lia. I reached the elevator before the lady could reach me. When I the elevator doors opened, I sprinted to the door. Thankfully it was unlocked.

"Lia?" I ran into the kitchen. "Lia?"

"Crest," a weak voice said. I followed it to the bathroom. I opened the door and Lia fell into my arms, her last words being, "I'm sorry."

"NO!"

Mitch came running in with the paramedics. I clung to Lia's body as Mitch eventually pulled me off. I curled into a ball and started crying. Mitch gave me his hand and helped me stand up. He held me face in his hands, "Don't do this now. Lia needs you to be strong." I shook my head and Mitch gave me a hug.

"We should call Jordan," I sniffled. "And Jason and the others."

"I'll do that you just head down to the car for now."

I nodded and left. Mitch called Jason and Adam and told them to meet us at the hospital. He also called Jordan and explained everything that happened, even the pills of his that she took.

Once we were all at the hospital, we were waiting in Lia's room.

"I shouldn't have left," Jordan said with his head buried in his hands.

"No one is to blame here," Adam said. "Not even Lia."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jason said.

"Wait. That's what we are going to do. We are going to wait for her."

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Jason asked.

"I hope so," I said with tears running down my cheeks. Mitch pulled me into a hug.

Lia's POV

I opened my eyes and saw everyone gathered in my room, their heads were down. I looked to my right and saw Jordan. I reached my hand out to him and he looked up, "You're okay."

I smiled, "Yeah. I am."

Everyone else was looking at me.

"Can I speak with her alone?" Crest asked. The others exchanged glances and nodded. "Lia, what were you thinking? And I swear to god if you don't give me the truth I'm going to smack someone."

"Well, I managed to fuck up everything so why continue if things only get worse?"

"I could have helped you."

"No one can help me, Crystal, it's going to forever be that way."

"Then I'm sorry I saved your ass. I'm sorry if I'm the only person who sees who you really are, and this is not it." Then she angrily left the room. No one else came in for a moment. All I could hear was a very stern exchange of voices. The door opened and the person I least expected walked through it.

"I'll have to admit, I was not expecting this again," Ms. White said as sarcastically as possible.

"What do you want?"

"To put you back where you belong."

"And where would that be?"

"In a mental hospital."

"And what if I say no?"

"Same deal as last time."

I'm so tired of the arguing I just gave in, "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

(time skip to Jordan's as Lia is packing)

Things were like super awkward between Jordan and I. He was really quiet and he wouldn't look me straight in the eye.

"Just say it already," I snapped all of the sudden.

"Say what?"

"Whatever you're thinking. Which I know you are. I can tell by your body language."

"Fine. I really wish you hadn't done what you did. Now I can't even see you. I can't talk to you. And it hurts so much just to think that you're so unhappy with yourself. I just wanted to help you. I wanted to make it all better. But I made it all worse."

"Please don't blame yourself, Jordan. This was all me."

"I played my part too in making you mad enough to slap me."

"I should have controlled my emotions better."

"So now what? Do we just move on?"

"There are things that need to be said. Like how we are going to make things work."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't visit me in rehab. They even monitor the calls that come in to my phone, and half the time they block the call so I never get it. They won't even let you write letters." I lowered my head, thinking about what I have done. Ava was right.

"Does this mean we're over?" My heart broke at his words. I knew they would come one day, but I didn't expect them so soon. Life without Jordan is no life at all. Yes, I was only a fangirl, but Jordan is more to me than just a Youtuber. More than just a really famous guy.

"I think it does." I choked with the words as they came out. Jordan nodded, grabbed a box, and went down to the car. I grabbed another box and followed him down. We repeated this until I had the last box. I didn't have too many boxes since all I had was like clothes and stuff. As I put the box in the car, Jordan waited for me so he could close the trunk. After her did, I ran into his arms crying. "I don't want this to be the end of us."

But we both knew that it was.

**Don't hate me pls. I almost cried writing that. **

**Leave a review because I love you and you love me too and you want to show it. ^.^ **

**AND GO FOLLOW ALLYSON SHARP ON INSTAGRAM PLS.**

**BAIIII**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again guys and gals! Sorry for not updating. It's because I normally wait for all the reviews to show, and the less reviews the longer it will be for me to update. It's sort of like a motivation thing. AND big thanks to those who do review often you all are the best! **

**You can read now!**

The car ride to the hospital was silence. There was nothing left to say. Everything was set. This was the end of my love story. I've never felt so lost without someone. Jordan was my everything and I'd give anything to get him back. To bad I have nothing but memories...

_There was a field just on the outside of the city. You know how I love the outdoors. One night, I begged Jordan to go down there with me so we could look at the stars. We packed a blanket and headed out. _

_"Have you ever done something like this before?" I asked Jordan._

_"Well I've never met someone like you so no."_

_We got out of the car and went to the top of the hill. We unrolled the blanket and sat on it. _

_"Why do you like it so much out here?" Jordan asked._

_"It's just so peaceful. When I'm in a place like this, nothing else matters. The pain of the world just goes away." __I breathed in the fresh air as I looked up at the stars. "Don't you think it's nice?"_

_"It is." He wrapped his arm around me. _

_"Can you promise me something, Jordan?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"That no matter what happens, we will always be friends."_

_He looked at me for a moment. He looked deep into my soul. _

_"You're not going to find anything," I said. "It's all on the outside."_

_"Are you sure you're not psychic?"_

_I laughed, "No, it just comes with experience."_

_After a moment of silence, he smiled, "Yes."  
><em>

_"Yes what?"_

_"I promise to always be your friend."_

_"As will I." He leaned in and kissed me._

And I will hold them close for the rest of my life.

We pulled up to a tall building that looked better than the last one. I walked up to the door and pressed the button. The door clicked and I opened it. Ms. White was standing there, waiting patiently. Have you ever just gotten really tired of fighting with someone? Like it finally hit you that you're making up a problem that's not really there.

Ms. White opened her mouth to say something probably sarcastic, but I cut her off with a hug. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I knew the fighting was over when I felt her hands on my back. Looks like she was feeling the same way. I guess a part of me just wanted to start over with everything.

I let go and Ms. White smiled at me, "Glad you came to your senses."

I turned to Jordan, "This is it?"

"Yeah," he said with his head down. "It is." He slowly nodded his head and turned around. This is when I really started crying. Ms. White put a hand on my shoulder as Jordan got in his car and left.

_So much for promises. _

Everyone in the lobby stayed silent as they realized what just happened.

"I'll take you to your room," Ms. White said. I nodded and followed her. "Your room is on the top floor. I figured you'd want to look out the window."

"How did you know?"

"Sometimes you just have to pay attention to the needs of others."

"So all this time that I've been a bitch to you, you still cared."

"Trust me. I've dealt with way worse than you."

"What?" I said sarcastically. "What do you mean? I'm not difficult."

"See I knew you weren't a bitch."

"Wait. Why did you keep fighting with me?"

"I knew you would give in."

"You callin' me weak?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"You wanna go son?"

"Come at me bro!"

Not every person is as bad as they seem. She's only 25 and just trying to make a living. She probably has gone through tough relationships. So just to prove that the world can't get to her, she is strong on the outside. Everyone deals with situations differently. If you were out into a boiling pot of water would you be: a carrot and let the water break you apart and make you soft, an egg where the water makes you hard on the inside, or a coffee bean where you change the situation around you? Be the coffee bean. **(A/N okay I did not make this up. This is not mine. I heard it in my school's morning announcements.) **

We made jokes as we walked to my room. She's actually pretty cool. I've just mislead you this whole story.

"Am I going to have a therapist this time?"

"I'm afraid so."

I grunted.

"Or you could just come see me," she said as she gave me a weird look.

"Can I please?"

"Yeah."

We arrived at my room. I opened the door and remembered the first time I met Rebecca.

_"You must be my new roommate."_

I heard the door shut behind me, meaning Ms. White left. I looked around the large room with large windows to go along with it. The window had a sitting platform for someone (like me) to sit on. On one side of the room there was bed with clothes on it for me to wear. On the other side there was a dresser with 4 drawers. The floor was tile but there was a rug in the middle of the room. I had never been in a hospital room so nice. Then there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it, but no one was there. I looked down and saw Jordan's guitar sitting on the ground with a note on it that said, "Play something nice." And it was signed by Agent Colby with a smiley face. So, of course, I went over to the window sill platform thingy and sat down. When I looked out the window I spotted Jordan getting into his car. I stood up and put my hand on the glass. Jordan looked up at me. He couldn't see me, but he knew I was there, watching him leave. He jiggled the keys in his hand, then got into his car and drove away. I sat back down, feeling worse than ever. I slowly began to strum the guitar.

"_My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?  
><em>_And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense  
><em>_In playing games, when you've done all you can do._

_But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,_  
><em>It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over.<em>

_I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm_  
><em>Shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away<em>  
><em>The life I'd led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die.<em>

_But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,_  
><em>It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back.<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart._  
><em>Don't say this wont last forever.<em>  
><em>You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart.<em>  
><em>Don't tell me that we will never be together.<em>  
><em>We could be over<em>  
><em>And over, we could be forever.<em>

_It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over,_  
><em>It's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you. It's not over."<em>

**(A/N this is _It's not over _by Secondhand Serenade)**

Anonymous POV

"Have you gotten the girl yet?" I yelled.

"Sorry sir, but we can't get to her. She is in a mental hospital."

"That's it! I'm sending the best to do this. You, get out of my sight."

"But sir..."

I turned and shot him. Some people in this world can be very difficult. I smiled as my other workers dragged away his body.

"Drake! Bring me the girl," I shouted.

He came out of the shadows, "I've been waiting for my chance to play."

**Leave a review pls! Oh and**

**snapchat: momo6979  
>kik: mollyoyo13<br>twitter: emde13**

**sorry that I have like ten different usernames :/ but you should go add me on snapchat, kik me something because im bored this summer, and follow me on twitter I do follow back!**

**BAIIII :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS, I WAS GOING TO BUT THEN I TOOK AND ECOLOGY CLASS WITH POISON IVY AND TICKS AND IT WAS SO MUCH FUN AND I CRIED LIKE FIVE TIMES AFTER IT ENDED BECAUSE IT WAS SO MUCH FUN AND LIKE IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ONLY GETTING TWO REVIEWS, I REALIZED THAT IT SHOULDN'T MATTER HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET I SHOULD WRITE BECAUSE I ENJOY IT AND I APOLOGIZE AND I LOVE YOU AND YOU CAN READ NOW.**

Lia's POV

I rested my head on the guitar as I thought about Jordan. The ache in my heart got worse and worse the more I thought about him. The sun began so set and the sky turned a gorgeous color. It was even prettier with the clouds. I set down the guitar and changed into the clothes on the bed. I heard a knock at the door and answered it. It was just some workers bringing up my boxes. Before I can have the boxes they have to go through them to make sure I'm not smuggling anything in. I don't even have anything anymore. Most of my stuff is with the Creatures, and the rest is with Eddie. That's obviously not including what I have here.

Suddenly there was a loud ring that scared the crap out of me. I heard other people's doors opening in the hallway. The bell must mean that they are now serving dinner in the cafeteria. I went out my door and followed the other people to the elevator. _Maybe food will cheer me up._

I got into the elevator with about five other people who had really sad expressions on their faces. I probably had the same expression so I don't know why I'm complaining. We finally arrived at the second floor where all the main activities were. There were quite a few people heading towards the cafeteria so I went the other way towards the playground. I waked down the steps and remembered when I first met Maggie.

_"Um, who is this?"_

I sat on the swing as some other people came out to the playground. They saw me and immediately went back inside. It was obvious that there were certain cliques here. I never really fit into one in high school, so I didn't think I would fit in one here. The people who just came outside were probably the snotty ones who think that they own everything. I was half surprised when they didn't come over and tell me to leave.

After ten minutes I went back inside, and went to the cafeteria. It was still full of people, but there seemed to be less than before. I grabbed my food and looked for somewhere to sit. There was an empty table in the corner that I decided would be my throne for now. Then I remembered the first time I met Crest.

_"Sure." _

I ate the lasagna along with the nasty green beans. After I finished, I went back to the elevator to head up to my room.

"Can you hold the door please?" I heard a quiet shout say as I got onto the elevator. I put my foot in the door to keep it from closing. "Thanks," a boy younger than me said. I tried to keep the memory of Michael from coming back.

_"I'm so sorry." _

I quickly shook him from my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You paused for a moment then shook your head, something is bothering you."

"Do I know you?" No one has ever been able to read me before.

"No, I'm just good at reading people."

"Well, you're really good because no one had ever done that before."

"I'm Xavier," he held out his hand. I was afraid that this could be Michael all over again, so I just kind of stared at it. "Uh, you're supposed to shake it."

Everything Michael did came to me in a flashback. My eyes changed to a light yellow and my side began to hurt. I barely noticed it until the memory of being stabbed came to me. I grabbed my side and let out a little scream.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Xavier said. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief that none of it was real.

"I'm sorry. I've just never had an episode like that before."

"I've never seen one like that, are you sure you're okay?"

"I think I'm good." I felt my eyes change to dark green. "I'm Lia."

"Lia, did your eyes just change color?"

I laughed, "That's always one of the first things someone says to me."

"Well its a very noticeable feature."

The elevator dinged and Xavier exited, "I'll see ya around!"

"Bye."

Once I made it up to my floor I ran into the same people who came outside and stared at me. I tried my best to ignore them as they glared at me walking by.

"Did you have fun playing like a child?" the tall, blonde girl taunted. I kept my head high and kept walking. One of her friends stepped in front of me, "She asked you a question."

I turned and faced the blonde one. "Yes, I did, thanks for asking," I said with the most sarcastic tone of voice. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go shower and get the stench of you off of me." I flipped my hair and walked away. That wasn't my best come back but it gave me a chance to walk away. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm just feeding the fire. Her taunts will never actually get to me.

After I showered, I got ready for bed. As I curled up under the covers, I imagined Jordan was laying right next to me.

_"Go to sleep," _he would whisper in my ear, making me giggle. I loved talking to Jordan, because at least for a moment I could forget that I wasn't okay. Nothing else mattered when I was with him. I forgot about the scars on my arm, I forgot about my dead parents, I forgot about how I left everyone I love. I would just forget it.

_I wonder how the Creatures are doing. _

_I wonder how my friends are doing._

_I wonder how Kevin is doing._

_I wonder how Team Crafted is doing._

_I wonder how Jordan is doing._

I cried as I fell asleep to the thought of my family. _My _family. My heart felt warm for a moment, like they were all still with me.

_"Stop worrying and sleep," _Jordan whispered.

This was going to be a hard breakup.

**I hope you enjoyed leave a review and I will love you, but I love you anyways and leave a fav and review and like tell me what you hate or love about my story remember I am open to constructive criticism.**

**BAIIIIIIAIAIIAIAIAI :3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you are having a wonderful day. I still have poison ivy and my legs are itchy and I am going to dedicate my life to finding something that will kill all of the poison ivy in the world HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Sorry, poison ivy is a beyotch and it shouldn't exist. Enough with my life problems.**

**ThatAwkwardRandomness: your review warms my heart ^.^ uh tips? Just be yourself and do your own writing style. And if your story isn't a hit just give it time and people will come eventually! **

**And all of you who leave reviews make me so happy. I woke up this morning and read all of your reviews and my day has already been made thanks to you guys :3 HUGS 4 ALL OF U!**

**OKAY IM DONE RANTING**

It was the beginning of May, meaning my 18th birthday was coming up fast. That meant that I could now leave this place and no one had any rights over me. I don't think you understand how long I've been waiting for this freedom. It was supposed to be the beginning of the rest of my life.

In the meantime, I did become good friends with Xavier, and the stuck up girls continued to try to get into my head. The only reason I put up with it was because I was leaving soon. I actually left sooner than I thought...

"Lia, wake up!" Xavier shouted from behind my door.

"I am up. What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

I was just sitting on the window sill, playing I'm not missing you by Amely on the guitar.

"You have a special love for music, don't you?" Xavier said as he sat on my bed.

"It's been over two months and you're just now noticing?"

"Keep playing, I want to listen."

_"But if it hurts to hear at all I don't feel a thing now_  
><em>That you're gone<em>  
><em>I wish I could lie as well as you<em>  
><em>But all I have left to say is true<em>  
><em>I miss the way we never said goodbye<em>  
><em>I miss all of the endless starlit nights<em>  
><em>I miss our love and laughter too<em>  
><em>But I'm not missing You<em>"

"Who is this song about?" Xavier is really good at this game.

"This guy I met last time I was in one of these places."

"What happened?"

I laughed, "That is a really long story that I would rather not get into."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go get lunch?"

"Sure."

We left my room and went to the elevator. Right before the doors closed, a hand grabbed the door and Bri (the blonde girl) appeared. Xavier tensed up. Bri enjoyed playing with Xavier's feelings. Xavier is the kind of person who cares for everyone no matter how mean they are to him.

Bri made a sad face, "My boyfriend dumped me."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Are you doing okay?" Xavier said.

Here we go again.

Bri smirked and replied, "Haha, you should really learn to control yourself, Xavier. My boyfriend would never leave me," she looked directly at me, "unlike yours."

My eyes turned red as I gritted my teeth.

"Your eyes just changed color, what a freak!" she said, still smiling evilly.

Okay, you can pick on me all you want, but don't ever bring up Jordan. Something inside me snapped and my fist gladly connected with her face. Or I should just say I punched her square in the face. Bri fell against the wall, shocked that I could do something like that. She growled and lunged at me. I ducked and let her smash her face into the wall. She wobbled as she stood up and faced me. She came at me again, but this time she got a hold of me by the neck. I gasped for air as she smirked. I got a hold of her hair and threw her against the wall again. She passed out right as the elevator doors opened. A nurse was standing there with her arms crossed and a very disappointed look spread across her face. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Xavier stood motionless in the elevator. Everyone stared at me as I was taken down the hallway. I looked up and saw the door to the playground. I had to escape. I had to get away. I had to. The nurse's grip on me loosened and I didn't hesitate. I took off towards the door. I reached the door and flew down the steps. Halfway down I tripped, and hit the dirt. I knew they weren't far behind. I quickly got up and ran to the corner where the fence met the wall.

"Hey! Stop her," I heard someone shout from the top of the steps. I squeezed myself through the tiny hole. I was almost out until my foot got caught. The nurse got a hold of my foot.

I tried too hard for an escape to let it end here. I jerked my foot from her grip and pulled it all the way to the other side of the fence. With my adrenaline rushing, I didn't notice the fact that the fence cut open my foot. I got up off the ground, and ran away. After a minute or so, my foot really began to sting. I looked behind me and realized that I was leaving a blood trail. In the distance, there were sirens heading my way. I kept running until I saw a sign that said Los Angeles River. Once I reached the bridge that hung over the river, I climbed the railing. I looked back down the street and saw a police car coming my way.

"It's now or never," I told myself. I inhaled and jumped into the water below. The next thing the police knew was that I was long gone. I floated for I don't know how long, until my foot started killing me. I swam to the side to take a closer look. The cut was pretty bad, but it didn't look like it needed stitches. After I caught my breath, I glanced around and had no idea where the heck I was. I climbed my way out of the river and into someone's backyard. I walked around to the front of the house and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, um, can I use your phone?" I said when a girl around the age of 25 opened the door.

She glanced down at my foot, "Yeah, are you okay?"

"Oh this? I was just playing around in the area when I cut my foot, and I need to call someone to pick me up."

"And by 'area' do you mean the river?"  
>"Yup and my phone got all wet so I can't use it."<p>

"Um, just wait here a moment and I'll go grab a phone."

After a moment, the girl came back with a phone and some sort or bandage wrap. "Come in and let me wrap your foot," she smiled.

I nodded and entered her home. I followed her to the kitchen, where she pointed to a chair for me to take a seat. She handed me the phone and began wrapping my foot. I only had Jordan's phone number memorized, so that's who I called.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jordan, it's Lia."

"Wha- how?"

"I will explain later but I need you to pick me-"

Jordan cut me off with a sigh, "Lia, I can't play this game forever with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You push people away. You don't accept your friend's help. I'm tired of trying to give you something that you won't accept. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but it needed to be said."

"Jordan..."

"Find someone else to pick you up, because it won't be me."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"If this is how it's going to be at least give me Sky's or someone else's number."

Jordan gave me Adam's number and hung up without another word. I called Adam and he said that he will pick me up. I thanked the girl who wrapped my foot, and I left. I walked to corner where I told Adam I would be.

**I hope you enjoyed, leave a review and such and go about your day knowing I love you and you are beautiful!**

**And if you have a story you want me to read or you just want to say hi, you can pm me! I have this moral where I always answer and on like twitter and stuff I will follow back.**

**UR a COOL person DONT let ANYONE tell YOU different!**

**BAI :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have done such a bad job at updating this story I am so sorry :( First it was the 4th of July so like a family then I had to stay with a relative and now I have to pack to move and this chapter had just been like sitting here and I also got like writer's block and I am so sorry I mean to update more often but I'm really busy and I'm sorry and I hope you still like the story! Oh I also started watching Supernatural on Netflix cause of tumblr and I am like obsessed like thanks a lot tumblr.**

**Okay you can read now.**

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Sky said as I got into the car.

"I have no idea," I sighed.

"You know I have to take you back there right?"

"What?" His words caught me off guard. "You can't take me back there! I have come too far for it to end here."

"I could go to jail if I don't."

"I turn 18 in a few days, then they can't make me go back."

Adam sighed and turned the car around. After a moment of silence he asked, "What happened between you and Jordan?"

I explain to him what Jordan said.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head as I started crying, "I thought that just for once, maybe just one time, I could have something to hold onto."

"Maybe you should stop trying to hold onto something and start holding onto yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't let the world choose who you are. You need to be you. And then you can choose your world."

_Maybe he's right._

(Time lapse to TC house)

As we pulled up to the giant house, I was amazed by how big it actually was. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Adam followed and unlocked the door. Before I could enter, Adam grabbed my arm, "Don't tell anyone else about you escaping, okay?" I nodded and entered. This was a house everyone dreams about living in. I heard someone coming down the stair as I went into the kitchen.

"Lia?" I turned around to see Crest. For a moment we both stood there, frozen with emotion. She slowly made her way down the final two steps, and stopped in front of me. Tears floated in my eyes, waiting to fall down my face. Soon enough, Crest gathered her emotions and slapped me hared across the face. I would've hit her back, but I knew I deserved it. What I wasn't expecting was for her to hug me next. I hugged her back as we both cried.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm such a bad friend and you don't deserve me and if you hate me, I understand and I'm just so, so, so, sorry," I said.

"Your life has been a living hell, and you're just trying to cope with it."

"But it's not right to take it out on the people around me."

Crest said nothing more, she just smiled at me. Adam coughed and we both looked at him, "Lia is gonna stay here for a while."

"Really?" Crest squealed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess until I sort things out with Jordan," I said.

"Wait, what happened?"

I explained to her what Jordan said over the phone.

"Oh honeybuns, I think you still need to talk to him."

I sighed, "He doesn't want to talk."

Crest grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to her room. She sat down at her computer and pulled up Skype, "I can call him on Skype and you two can talk."

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea."

"Too late." Crest shoved me out of view. "Hey Jordan!"

"Hi... May I ask why you're calling?" Jordan said.

"Yeah, um there is someone who you need to talk to." I came back into view. Jordan looked down and sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"Yeah there is," I said as Crest left the room. "So you're just over me? Like that?"

"I will never be over you, Lia. I will never be over your smile, your hair, your eyes, your laugh, or anything else."

"I don't understand."

"I will lover you forever Lia Johnson, but I can't handle the madness."

"That's all I was to you? Just a bundle of madness!"

"You were _my _bundle of madness, but you're not anymore. You have a lot of pieces of yourself to pick up, and it needs to be you to pick them up."

"So this is it?"

"Yeah... It is." Then he hung up before I could answer. I slammed my hands on the desk and Crest came back in the room.

"I know what you need," she said as she took me to the kitchen. I sat down in the chair as she put something together. After a minute she placed a Rootbeer float in front of me. We caught up with each other as I slurped down the float. Crest moved here with Mitch as soon as the rest of TC did. She said that she loved it and it was a blast. We talked for maybe an hour and we avoided talking about Jordan.

_I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,_

"I feel like there is song inside you that you want to sing," Crest said, taking me to a room with a bunch of musical recording equipment.

_Thinking to myself what have I done,_

"Pick any song you want and I'll play the instrumental and you can sing along."

_Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,_

_"_How about _Remember when _by Chris Wallace," I said as I put on the headset and stood in front of the microphone. **(A/N If there was one song you should listen to it is this one. Okay, you should listen to them all but ya know)**_  
><em>

_And I couldn't see that you were the one,_

There are people in this world you should appreciate before they disappear out of your life. I took in a breath as I sung,

_"So can we push push push rewind,_  
><em>Go go back in time,<em>  
><em>When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,<em>  
><em>Take take take me back, I wanna go back,<em>  
><em>Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,<em>  
><em>My heart was beating out of my chest!,<em>  
><em>Remember when we stole your dad's car,<em>  
><em>I never thought we'd take it that far,<em>  
><em>Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,<em>  
><em>So why'd we ever say good bye?,<em>  
><em>Remember when we, when we, had it all<em>  
><em>Do you remember when...<em>

Jordan's POV

I ended the Skype call and sighed. I my mind was telling me this was a good thing, but my heart was telling me the opposite. I heard a knock on the door, and I wiped away my tears as I answered. No one was there, but my guitar. I picked it up and sat on the couch with it. I could still slightly smell Lia's perfume on it. I sighed as I started to strum and the words just came out of me,

_"Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind,_  
><em>I guess I just wanted you to know<em>  
><em>Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,<em>  
><em>I can't believe I let you go,<em>

_So can we push push push rewind,_  
><em>Go go back in time,<em>  
><em>When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,<em>  
><em>Take take take me back, I wanna go back,<em>  
><em>Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,<em>  
><em>My heart was beating out of my chest!,<em>  
><em>Remember when we stole your dad's car,<em>  
><em>I never thought we'd take it that far,<em>  
><em>Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,<em>  
><em>So why'd we ever say good bye?,<em>  
><em>Remember when we, when we, had it all<em>  
><em>Do you remember when..."<em>

**(A/N Bold italics will mean both Jordan and Lia are singing together so just like imagine this as a movie moment I guess)**

**_I'm hanging by a thread,_**  
><strong><em>I'm tearing at the seams,<em>**  
><strong><em>Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go...<em>**  
><strong><em>But I just won't give up up up up up up up!<em>**

**_Push push push rewind,_**  
><strong><em>Go go back in time,<em>**  
><strong><em>When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,<em>**  
><strong><em>Take take take me back, I wanna go back,<em>**  
><strong><em>Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart was beating out of my chest!<em>**  
><strong><em>Remember when we stole your dad's car,<em>**  
><strong><em>I never thought we'd take it that far,<em>**  
><strong><em>And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,<em>**  
><strong><em>So why'd we ever say good bye?,<em>**  
><strong><em>Remember when we, when we, had it all!<em>**  
><em><strong>Do you remember when?<strong>"_

Drake POV's

**(A/N this is the guy from chapter 15 if you don't remember)**

The phone rang 3 times before my boss finally picked up, "Hello?"

"I found the girl."

"Good. Where is she?"

"Staying with one of her friends."

"She escaped from the hospital?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring her to me as quickly as you can."

"Yes sir," I said before I ended the call.

"Smile while you still can, Lia," I laughed, heading back to the motel I was staying at.

**Hope you enjoyed and I can't promise that the next chapter will be up soon cause moving and I'm sorry, but leave a review about anything like did you have a good 4th (if you are in the us) and tell me what your fav show is on netflix and if you don't have netflix Im sorry.**

**bai :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON IM SORRY I HAD TO MOVE AND THEN SUPERNATURAL AND THEN WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKE 5 DAYS FOR ME AND UGH AND IM SORRY AND YOU CAN READ NOW.**

Two days till the big day: my birthday. The day I could be free from all the madness. The day that I expected everything to be fine. The day everything was supposed to be fine. I could finally stop wishing upon stars for dreams I knew couldn't come true. I could already feel the weight begin to lift off my shoulders. This was my chance to make everything right, my chance to apologize, my chance to not screw things up.

It's been almost a week with the guys, and boy, has it been fun. We went paint balling, we went to one of those drive-in movie theaters, we lived our lives the way we wanted to: no rules. Now, obviously we weren't just gonna go out and murder someone. We lived to the extent where we felt alive. I haven't smiled or laughed like I have with them in years. I formed bonds that will never go away... I hope.

I woke up in the morning, or should I say afternoon, with a surprise next to me. "Boo!" Jason shouted, trying to scare me. I rolled my eyes and blew air into his face, making him gag. We both laughed and I crawled out of bed. I know what you're thinking. Jason may have a thing for me, but I don't for him. Don't get me wrong, I love him to bits and pieces, but I wasn't over Jordan. Jason just helped me get back on my feet. Trust me, I turned into a total train wreck. But, by now you've heard enough of my disasters to know that it got pretty bad. Not like "kill myself" bad, but "buttload of tissues" bad.

"Hurry downstairs, we're having pancakes," Jason said as he left my room, leaving me to change out of my pajamas. I stretched my arms and turned the radio. I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled my nose. I smirked and entered the kitchen. Adam was yelling at the cooking pancakes to cook faster, Jerome was looking for the syrup, Mitch was eyeballing the pancakes as he cooked the bacon, Jason was trying to shove past Mitch so he could make some scrambled eggs, Ty was trying maneuver through the chaos to get to the fridge to get some orange juice, Quentin was pestering Adam about the pancakes, and Ian was sitting at the table almost in tears from watching the other guys. I sat next to Ian as the others settled down. We talked about the beach for five minutes or so, before the food was ready.

"IT'S DONE!" Adam shouted and everyone rushed to serve themselves.

During breakfast, we told stories of times that we had the time of our lives. I kept quiet mostly, because their adventures sounded better than anything I've ever experienced.

"Lia," I paused, knowing what Jerome would follow with, "what's your story?"

"I don't really have one." Everyone gasped dramatically. "I never really had the chance to do anything. I never went to Disney land or tanned on a beach or went skiing without a disaster or anything like that." Smiles slowly drifted off everyone's face. The better thing to do here probably would have been to lie. As everyone stared down at their plates trying to avoid making it anymore awkward, I got up and said, "I'm going to go get ready for the beach. We should leave in like 40 minutes."

After we got ready, we headed off for the beach. It was a bright and sunny day, just perfect for the beach. We weren't the only ones with the idea of spending the day there. It took forever to get there with the normal LA traffic plus everyone and their mother was going to the same place. I can't lie though, I was super excited.

I grabbed Jason's phone (cause I didn't have one since the river) and held it up, "Beach selfie!" Everyone made silly faces as I took the picture. Soon after, we arrived at the beach. As I ran up to the ocean, the loud voices of the crowd faded into the background and the sound of the waves filled my ears. Jason came up behind me and picked me and swung me around. I laughed as he carried me closer to the water.

"No no no no no no!" I shouted. "Not in the sundress!"

Jason paused, "Seriously? That's all you care about?"

"It's new!"

Jason sighed and put me down. Then we went back over where the others set up shop. I took off my sundress and put on sunscreen. Jason came up behind me again and whispered, "Come take a walk with me." I nodded and followed him. After we walked a ways away, the crowd disappeared and it was just Jason and I. Jason stopped and laid down a blanket. I sat next to him as I asked, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check how you were doing."

I looked out at the ocean, "Pretty good actually." I turned my head back to Jason and got caught in his gaze. I could feel my eyes glow a brighter green. Jason leaned in closer.

And closer.

**Idk when next chapter will be up but please leave a review and such and I hope to catch ya later!**

**Bai :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys... I'm sorry it's been so long. I had a really busy summer and then when school started, I had like no time. Add on that my motivation for writing this story has disappeared. The excitement I would get is just... gone. I'm not saying I won't continue all I'm saying is that the chapters won't come as often as they used to. Again, I'm sorry. **

**You can read now.**

In certain moments, time seems to slow down. You can hear everything going on around you but you can't hear anything at all. You can count your heart beats, because there's nothing louder when you're nervous. Your breath is shaky as it exits your body. Your fingers run cold, but your chest couldn't be warmer. Your mind begins to function ten times faster than normal. You swear it all happened so fast, but in the moment it felt like hours.

_Kiss him._

But what about Jordan?

_You mean the one who left you?_

He had no other choice.

_Are you sure? It looked pretty clear to me._

I sighed in my mind. Jason was still getting closer and closer. I didn't have any more time to think it over. I crashed my lips into his. For a moment there were sparks. For a moment I could feel my closed eyes flash purple. My heart skipped a beat or two. This is wrong, but I don't care. Live today, worry tomorrow. Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind, I was doing this to get back at Jordan. Maybe just to show him that if he doesn't need me then I don't need him. Very selfish on my part. But if I could go back and change what I did I wouldn't change a thing. Kissing Jason made me realize how much I need Jordan. How much I miss him.

I pulled out of the kiss, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. Can we just forget about it?"

"Uh yeah, sure." He looked kind of offended. I wanted to tell him it was because of Jordan, but he wouldn't understand. I got up went back to the others. They were all out playing in the water. I joined in the fun. As we were laughing and enjoying ourselves, I noticed Jason walking back from where we were. He looked lost and sad. Crest came up behind me, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know," I lied. There was nothing I could do so I went back to splashing in the water.

After an hour or two, all of us decided that it was a good time to go get some lunch. I argued that we should have pizza, but apparently we "had that last night" and "it's all we ever eat". We eventually agreed to just going to get burgers somewhere. Once we were seated and had our orders put in, we talked about what else we should do. I kept most of my suggestions to myself, because what they were talking about didn't really interest me.

"What do you want to do?" Mitch asked me.

"I haven't been to Disneyland."

"We should do that for your birthday!" Adam said. I nodded and our food arrived. The waitress keep giving me an odd look.

Eventually she asked me, "So where is that other guy?" She was referring to Jordan. We had lunch here one time and she was our waitress.

"He's uh kind of out of the picture," I said while looking at my food.

"Oh I'm so sorry-"

So many people apologized to me that day for things that were my fault. I gave our waitress a simple 'it's fine" and she went on her way. After a few moments of awkward silence, we went back to laughing and making jokes while we ate our food. Once we finished we went back to the house. We watched a few movies and soon enough, dinner time came around.

I tend to skip to the food parts, don't I?

I'm not sorry.

Anyways, we had lasagna for dinner. By this point in time, the guys quite being surprised by how much food I could eat. After dinner, I sat out on the front porch and watched the sun go down. The guys figured that I wanted to be left alone, which they were right to assume. There was still a hole in my heart from Jordan. I could still feel him laying besides me. When I looked up at the stars in the night sky, it felt like he was watching them too.

_The stars lean down to kiss you._

The moon was rising higher in the sky, and yet I couldn't move.

_And I lie awake and miss you._

I was so addicted to his love that now I can barely live without it.

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me._

_I'll send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_  
><em>But it's not the same without you<em>  
><em>Because it takes two to whisper quietly<em>  
><em>The silence isn't so bad<em>  
><em>'Till I look at my hands and feel sad<em>  
><em>'Cause the spaces between my fingers<em>  
><em>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
><em>Though I haven't slept in two days<em>  
><em>'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone<em>  
><em>But drenched in vanilla twilight<em>  
><em>I'll sit on the front porch all night<em>  
><em>Waist deep in thought because when<em>  
><em>I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

_I don't feel so alone_  
><em>I don't feel so alone<em>

_As many times as I blink_  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>  
><em>(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)<em>

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
><em>And heavy wings grow lighter<em>  
><em>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again<em>  
><em>And I'll forget the world that I knew<em>  
><em>But I swear I won't forget you<em>  
><em>Oh if my voice could reach back through the past<em>  
><em>I'd whisper in your ear:<em>  
><em>"Oh darling, I wish you were here"<em>

Jordan, I wish you were here...

**SURPRISE COMING NEXT CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN.**

**BAI!**


	21. Chapter 21

Today was the day everything could finally change.

But they changed to be worse.

They were worse than I would ever imagine.

They say you can't escape your past.

They say you can't run from things.

They were right.

My future was different than I imagined.

What I am about to tell you may make no sense.

But I can't escape my past.

I can't run from the present.

The warm sun woke me up early this morning. As I sat up, I heard the stomping of the guys marching toward my room.

"Disney Land!" They shouted repeatedly.

I plopped my head back down on my pillow and grunted. Adam came barging into my room first, blowing an air horn. Crest came after and jumped on top of me.

"It's time," she said as she shook me mercilessly. I smiled as I stretched my arms without siting up. Part of me wanted to lay here all day long, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Everyone left my room and I got in the shower. After my nice shower, I got dressed. I wore a black top with a tiger on the front and short jean shorts. Not like booty shorts, but still short. I put on my usual make up and put my hair in a messy bun, since I knew the rides would mess it up anyways.

Agent Colby POV

For the last few weeks, I have been reviewing the file Lia's parents left me. Most of it was info about the attacks, which I already knew about. It was almost like reading a story. First with the attack on the Twin Towers by Al-Qaeda, then leading into the attack on the mid-west by an unknown group. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson didn't get the chance to figure out who it was.

As I neared the end of the file, I came upon some new topics. My heart picked up pace as I read it. Fear took over me and I bolted out the door.

I had to find Lia.

Lia's POV

I smiled at the thought of today. This would be a day to remember. My heart was racing like horses on a track from excitement. I couldn't stop smiling. I went down stairs to join the others for breakfast before heading out. I didn't get to have pancakes, because we had pancakes just the other day. So I just had some cereal instead. Disappointing, I know. But soon enough, we were out the door and on the road to Disney. We played the radio loudly, and we all sang along. The song was _Good Life _by One republic.

After a long car ride, we finally arrived. I flew out of the car, but before I could get too far, Jason grabbed my hand. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I shook my hand free and turned away. He had a worried look on his, but not from actions. He looked like he knew something was off.

We waited in line for what felt like forever, but we eventually got in. As we walked around, I felt like someone was watching me. I felt like they went on every ride I went on, stopped to get a drink everyplace I did. A shadow was following, and it wasn't mine.

The sun was high and bright, giving me a light head ache. I have a high tolerance for pain, so I could ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Crest asked me as we waited in line to get lunch.

"Yeah," I answered, "just a small headache."

She gave me a small look of concern before she turned back around to talk to Mitch. In the corner of my eye, I saw a lost child wondering through the crowd. Unconsciously, I slowly drifted out of line and towards the child. A person passed in front of my view, and the child was gone. Someone ran into me and I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" they asked. I ignored them and looked at my arm. It was bleeding. I grew lightheaded very quickly. I fell and the stranger caught me. Then everything fell silent.

**Im sorry its shorter than normal :( and im sorry for my absence. But you should still leave a review and stuff and yeah sorry again **

**Bai :3**


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up, but everything was still dark. My mouth was ducked taped and my hands were tied together behind my back. When I shifted my position, I felt cold, hard metal beneath my legs.

Where the hell am I?

I heard voices approaching, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. As they drew nearer to my location, their voices became clear, but what they were saying was still not understandable. Then it came to me.

They were speaking German.

I knew some German, but not enough to know what the fuck they were saying. A door suddenly opened, and new scents hit me in the face. It was mostly the smell of gasoline and smoke, but there was some greasy burger in their. My stomach growled, reminding me that I missed lunch. Somebody approached me, and pulled off the black sack that was on my head. I thought, in the back of my head, that maybe this was just a prank of one of the guys. But the man who pulled off the sack was a sight to see. He was short, with a thick, scruffy black beard. His face and clothes were filthy.

"Up," he said with a heavy German accent. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. I stood up reluctantly, not wanting to know what he would if I didn't. He gently grabbed my arm, guiding me out of what I learned was a typical pedophile van. My heart was in my throat as I looked around. We were at an airport. I stopped moving and tried to shake myself from the man's grip. I got free, but another man, who was taller and looked cleaner, grabbed me before I could escape. I tried to speak but only hmfjdjsbf came out. The shorter man approached me cautiously. I thrashed about, scared of what he would do to me. "Haltz!" he shouted. I stopped as he slowly brought his hand to my face. I closed my eyes and prepared for what was coming, but he simply pulled off the duck tape. Why are they being so nice to me?

"I will untie you if you don't try and escape," the taller man said with an American accent. "Okay?"

"Okay," I replied. Then after a moment I said, "What do you want with me?"

The shorter man spoke first, "It not our business."

Then the taller man said, "What he means is we just deliver what we're told to."

"So you're okay with kid napping me?" I refused to retain my sassy nature.

"Look, we don't want to, but we have to."

"I don't follow."

"He have our family!" the shorter man said.

I looked down in sorrow. The taller man pulled out a knife and cut my hands free.

Then the shorter man softly spoke, "Es tut mir leid." That means I'm sorry. The taller man, whom I am deciding to now call Tman, said something in German to the shorter man.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Tman replied, "I told him that it's okay."

"Wir gehen müssen." That means we must go.

I sighed and followed them to their little plane. It was one of the ones that was small, but had separate cabins for the Pilate and the passengers, and would normally carry things like chickens. "I'll be flying and he'll be the one watching you," the shorter man said.

The shorter man, whom I am now deciding to call Pman, opened the door and waved me into the plane. I entered and glanced around. There were no chairs, there were only a few crates to sit on. I picked the one closest to the door, just incase I get a chance to escape. Pman followed after me, and went into the Pilate's cabin. Tman came in after him and sat on the crate next to me, which I thought was odd, because there was another crate farther away from mine that he could have sat on. As this thought crossed my mind, my face must have expressed it.

"You're wondering why I sat next to you, aren't you?" Tman said. I nodded my head, wondering where he was going with this. "Trust me, you wouldn't want the other guy to sit next to you."

The other guy?

I expunged the thought from my mind as Pman started the plane. Soon after, a really tall guy with short, black, spiked up hair boarded the plane and sat on the third crate, which was across from us. He glared at me with a wish to rid me of my presence in the world. I did the same. My eyes became a dark, blood red. He didn't even look surprised, he looked rather happy at my anger. Then he got up and went into the Pilate's cabin. Tman let out a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Drake. He works for the guy that has our families. He's the one that actually found you. Me and Trevor are just here to transport you."

"Transport me where?"

"Russia," he said imitating a Russian accent.

"So if the German guy's name is Trevor, what's yours?"

"Princeton, but I go by Prince."

I laughed a little in my head. The names I gave them are opposite of what they actually were.

Prince interrupted my thoughts with his oddly soothing voice, "This may seem really bad, but I never got your name either..."

"It's Lia."

"Well Lia, I'm sorry I had to do this. I'm actually ashamed."

"No don't be. I would do the same. Family meant everything to me."

"Meant?"

"Whoever your boss is already took my family."

"He's going to release our families once he has you, so he might release yours along with ours."

"No, I meant took like..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, they've been gone for a few years now." My eyes changed to a light, icy blue. I bet you could guess what his reaction was by now.

"So they just change with your emotion?" he asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I can also match my eye color with someone else's."

"Match them to mine then." His eyes were also a light blue. They were really pretty, like, I could've easily gotten lost in them.

I looked into his eyes to see something way too familiar. They reminded me of someone else's eyes. Eyes I could never forget.

Michael's.


	23. Chapter 23

Fear once again took over me and my eyes changed to a yellow instead of blue. I could hear my pulse in my ears. Chills ran up and down my body. Prince spoke but I heard nothing. He put his hand on my shoulder and shook me gently. A sharp pain quickly developed in my side, right where Michael stabbed me. I fell back off my crate and hit my head on a nearby bucket. Prince stood up and came over to me. I backed away as fast as I could.

"What's wrong?" Price said, putting his warm hand on my arm. I quickly shook it off. He picked up on what was wrong and immediately took a step back. "What did I do?"

I closed my eyes, trying to rid my mind of the awful thought of Michael. I covered my face with my hands and controlled my breathing. I let out a few weak cries. Prince knelt down beside me, "Hey, sh sh sh. It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

I took in a deep breath and tried to be as calm as possible, "Your eyes... they reminded me of someone who once attacked me." I wiped my face and looked up at Prince. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I hesitantly took. We sat back down on the crates, both of us refusing to talk any further about my episode. I partly wanted to talk about it, but I couldn't find the words to describe my feelings. But I finally grew the balls to say something, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. If you want to talk, I'll listen. If not, I'll stay quiet." Somebody raised him right. He was patient and I greatly appreciated it.

"Thank you." I simply nodded in reply.

After a while, I grew tired of the silence, "So do you have kids of your own?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I have a son and a daughter. I haven't seen them in over a year. I was promised we would be released once he had you. I-"

"Please don't apologize again."

"Why are you so willing to come with us?"

"I lost my family a long time ago, and it still hurts. I can't watch another person go through that. Even if it costs my life."

"You've seen some shit then, haven't you?"

"Plenty."

"Enough about how terrible life is. Tell me about something happy."

I smiled because a clear image of Jordan appeared in my head,

"Ah! I know that look anywhere. It's a boy. What's his name?" He was almost squealing with excitement.

"Oh my god calm down. You're not a fifteen-year-old white girl. His name is Jordan."

"Hey that's a cool name." This guy is friggin chill even though we're on an airplane to our doom. Well, my doom.

I sighed at the thought of what was to come. Thing is, I wasn't really scared. I felt it was coming at one point or another. Also after having your entire school blown up, things just don't scare you as easily. Maybe it's because I have nothing to lose. Isn't losing everything what we're ultimately afraid of?

Been there, done that.

Crest's POV

(back to when Lia was kidnapped)

The concession man handed me my corndog and some little ketchup packets. I turned to Mitch, "What did you get?"

"Same as you," he smiled like it was obvious.

I turned the other direction to talk to Lia, but there was a large, bald dude where she should've been standing. Where'd she go?

I shoved past the dude, thinking that maybe he was blocking my view of Lia. She was after all very short.

"What's wrong?" Mitch asked me, taking a huge bite out of his corndog.

"Where's Lia?" I responded in a haste.

"Maybe she decided to go find Sky."

I pulled out my phone and called Adam. I was slighty shaking with fear.

"Hey what's up?" Adam answered in a chill tone.

"Is Lia with you?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

"We can't find her."

"Where are you?"

"In front of the corndog stand thing."

"I'm heading to you."

We spent the rest of the time looking for Lia. We were, after all, here for her. We told the nearest security guard and he let the other guards know to keep an eye for her. By the end of the day, all of us were extremely frustrated and worried, especially Jason. But there was literally nothing else we could do.

She was just _gone._

**If you leave a review and I will love you forever and if you have a story you want me to read dont be afraid to ask me to read it and tell me how you day was or what you did (or are going to do or are doing at the moment) over spring break if you can't think of anything else. Thanks a ton! I love all of you**

**Bai!**


	24. Chapter 24

**IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT IM JUST TRYING TO FINISH UP THIS STORY AND THEN IM GOING TO START ANOTHER ONE WITH A GIRL AND MINECRAFTUNIVERSE OR JASON THAT IM VERY EXCITED FOR SO IF YOU ALL COULD PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING AND THINGS I CAN DO BETTER**

**OK I THINKN IM DONE SORRY FOR ALL CAPS ENJOY **

All of us sat outside on a nearby bench with our heads in our hands, our hearts in our throats, tears in our eyes. It was an hour after a security guard told us to go home and file a report tomorrow. Yet all of us refused to move. I replayed everything that happened over and over again in my head, and I still found nothing.

"Maybe she..." Jason began, but stopped himself. He sniffled and ran his hand through is hair. I felt bad for him. He felt responsible for her, like she was under his watch.

Far off in the empty parking lot, a figure was running toward us. I got up and took off into the darkness, heading for the mysterious figure. As I got closer, the shape formed into a very large and husky man. I slowed down to a stop, but the man didn't.

"Crest!" someone called from far behind me. I tried to take some steps back, but I tripped and fell, landing hard on my wrist. The figure finally reached me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shakily said, "Stay away from me!"

The man stopped and held out his hand to help me up. I just sat there and stared at it.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to Lia," he said.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Colby. Now where's Lia."

I took his hand as I said, "Gone." The others came up behind me.

"Agent Colby, do you know where Lia is?" Adam asked.

"No. I just came to warn her that someone was coming for her, but I guess I'm too late."

"Well, can't you just track her down?" Jason asked with great frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but the people who took her are halfway across the world by now. There's no way to track them."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'there's no way to track them'!" I said throwing my fists at the Agent. Mitch quickly came up behind me and pulled me away. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mitch carried me to the car as I continued to shout at Agent Colby. He lowered his head, put his hands in his pockets, and slowly walked off into the pitch black parking lot.

Lia's POV

The plane quickly took on a descent, and with a rough bump, we landed. Prince stood up with a great stretch and let out a giant sigh, saying that he had to tie up my hands. I willingly let him, and then he guided me off the plane. It was night out, but it felt so much like day. How far away am I? The only thing keep the impending darkness from reaching us were the plain's lights and some car's headlights. I asked where we were and Prince replied, "Bulgaria."

My first thought was Bodil40. Ever since I ran into the Creatures, Bodil just kind of seeped into my forgotten memories. I wanted to take off running and not stop until I found Bodil. He was the only one who could help me.

Someone got out of the vehicle and approached us. He was a very scrawny, but tall man with a pointy nose. "Ah, Lia. It's so nice to finally meet you!" He reached out to touch my face, but I flinched backward. He pulled his hand back, "You look just like your mother."

"How do you know my mom?" I asked, very worriedly.

"Oh we go way back. Hm. I say we met in September of 2001."

I remained silent.

"After 9/11 she soon found out there was more than one group after America. Mine is just more... secretive."

"You can go to hell!" I spit. But he just laughed at me.

"Oh she has a mouth on her how cute. Well you better talk to me with respect young lady."

"Never."

"Prince. Punish her." Prince looked shocked and stood frozen for a moment before saying anything.

"Sir, I already did what you asked just let me and my family go."

"Punish her or you can join you family."

I looked at Prince and half expected him to hit me. But he didn't. He just shook his head. Then the boss guy ordered his other guards to take Prince away, and slowly approached me. I backed up against the plane.

"Prince!" I shouted, hoping he would do something like punch the guards and help me.

"If you do anything Prince, your son won't be the only thing you lose," boss guy said.

"What did you do to him!"

"Oh I didn't do anything."

"Prince!" I shouted again.

"Shut it," the boss guy said, shoving my head into the side of the plane. I remained conscious for a moment, but fell to the ground a few seconds later.

I woke up in a room where the only light was a single light bulb hanging in the center of the room. The walls were solid cement, except for one with a metal door in the middle. Prince was sitting in the corner, his head hidden by his arms. He sniffled. Was he crying?

"Prince, are you okay?" I said, sitting up crawling over to him since I wasn't back to my full strength.

"Yeah, it's nothing," he replied, still not looking at me.

"C'mon you know you can tell me."

"I don't think you would want to know."

"Just talk to me."

"I can't."

"Prince..."

"Just leave me alone. Please."

"I swear to god you better tell me."

He finally looked up me, his eyes red from crying, "You killed my son."

**oh man plot twist! please please please tell me what you think I promise I read every single review thanks and have an awesomesauce day (if you know where that's from I will marry you)(I say im gonna marry people too muc oops)**

**BAI**


	25. Chapter 25

HELLO AGAIN! HOW GOES IT? I BET YOURE PREPARING FOR FINALS... SUCKS TO BE YOU, I DONT HAVE TO TAKE MINE HAHAHAHAHA LOL SORRY YOU CAN READ NOW

No. I couldn't have. Could I? If I had know I was Michael's mission I would've just given up. I wouldn't have killed him. I wouldn't have taken anther human life. I swear he was crazy though. Obsessed with me. Just like Rebecca said, he wouldn't let go of me. Was she mistaken? Did she mix him up with someone else? How much did I screw up this time?

"Prince..."

"Please don't. There's nothing you can say that will bring him back. And don't say you're sorry. I don't think you actually are."

"If I had known-"

"Known what? That he was my son? That you wouldn't kill him if you had known you would meet me a year later?"

"No! Goddammit, no. I wouldn't have killed him if I had known I was his mission. I thought he was just some crazed killer. And when he came after me, I acted in self defense. It haunts me still today."

"But how did you know he would kill you? That's right, you didn't."

"Didn't?" I lifted up my shirt to show him my scar on my side. "He did this. He almost killed me."

Prince was silent. I stopped holding up my side of the argument and left him alone. He needed time to think things over. I was his son's killer, and I never expected him to forgive me for that. It's just the quicker he gets it together the quicker we could try and get out.

Jordan's POV

News had reached me a day after Lia disappeared. And boy did I regret everything. All the words I said to her. All the times we fought and I refused to apologize so she would just so I would talk to her. I've spent the last few weeks waking up and thinking she was right there beside me, still sleeping, her beauty shining brightly when I would open the curtains to wake her up. But when I opened the curtains her ghost disappeared, and I was alone again. The nights were probably the hardest. I missed wrapping her up in my arms. I missed her soothing voice as she would hum in her sleep. Sometimes if I turned over the pillow her perfume was still lingering. I would stare at the wall where there was a scruff from the first day Lia arrived and jumped onto my bed, slamming the headboard into the wall. She felt really guilty for that.

I decided there was nothing left for me here. I had already been looking into some condos to move into. I called up the owner and gave them an offer which they gladly took. Within the month, I had moved out.

I stopped talking to Team Crafted soon after. Something had changed with all of them, and they knew it too. They tried to stay together, but it was just too difficult. Team Crafted became nonexistent.

In the next few months, thing only got worse. I wasn't really up to tabs with them, but judging by their YouTube channel, the Creatures broke up too. Some of them are still there, but Sly left and I don't know what happened to Spoon or Steven.

Everything was just broken. When Lia disappeared, everything disappeared too. I did my best to move on. People on YouTube asked where Lia had gone. I was too broken to answer. Lia's friends would usually answer. I can't remember how they found out, but they did. They flew over to see me and the other guys when they heard. We all sat around and talked about the memories we shared with her. Turns out, she dragged all of us separately out the countryside to look at the stars...

(flashback)

"Yeah, she asked me to go with her outside the city," Rebecca said. "She said it was some kind of surprise. Turns out she just wanted to look at the stars."

"No way," I said. "She did that we me too."

Everyone else agreed.

"Do you guys feel like we should go out and look at them for her? Try and see what she saw?" Maggie said quietly.

"Yeah, we should," Jason followed. "For her."

We packed up some blankets and stuff, went to the countryside, right where Lia took me the night I promised to always be her friend. The night was almost exactly the same as it was with Lia. The temperature was just right. No wind, and you could hear all the night creatures calling out at the moon. Fireflies making everything look like a scene from the movie Avatar. Everything perfectly silent. No city lights or cars could to get in the way.

"If only Lia was here right now," Jason said. "Imagine the things she would say."

"She probably would say something like 'listen' or 'hey there's that one constellation!'" Crest added. We all laughed.

"Yeah, if only she was here," I whispered.

(no longer flashback)

I turned on the radio to distract myself from the thought of Lia (super bad idea). Come home by One Republic came on, and I sang along, "Hello world, hope you're listening. Forgive me if I'm young or speaking out of turn.

There's someone I've been missing. And I think that they might be the better half of me."

Oh how I wished she would come home.

Ok so like two parts left so don't leave me quite yet ily!


End file.
